clase de debate
by Zsadist D.N
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen desde hacen años pero nunca han reparado el uno en el otro más que como amigos... ¿pasara algo entre ellos? ¿sera verdad lo que Edward dice? pasen y lean y de camino dejen reviews pofa
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

**Llegaba tarde. Nunca había llegado tarde a clase, nunca y ese era el primer día y debía dar una buena impresión.**

**bella querida – escuché como me llamaba mi madre – vas a perder el bus**

**lo sé, lo sé – murmuré mientras cogía la mochila del suelo**

**bajé las escaleras corriendo, le planté un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y me marché. Debía llegar a la parada en menos de cinco minutos y estaba a unos 2 km. No lo conseguiría. **

**Eché a correr intentando no caerme. Me entró flato lo que hacía que corriera más despacio. Cuando al fin llegué, el bus no estaba. Mierda.**

**Me fui arrastrando los pies a casa. El primer día y yo, Bella Swan no iría a la escuela. Definitivamente me tengo que matar por mi mala suerte.**

**No es que me gustara la escuela cosa que no es así, simplemente que el primer día se escogen las optativas y si no acudías a clase te pondrían en la que ellos quisieran. Que no me tocara debate, que no me tocara debate.**

_**Al día siguiente.**_

**Me aseguré de poner el despertador para no quedarme dormida al igual que ayer. El día anterior me había llamado Angela para darme la buena nueva. Me habían metido en debate que felicidad. Dios que asco un día que no voy y me hacen la puñeta, no se donde esta mi ángel de la guarda la verdad. **

**Me arreglé para ir a la escuela, desayuné y le di un beso a mi madre. Me marché. Tenía un cuarto de hora para ir a la escuela, esta vez no me pasaría lo mismo que ayer.**

**Cuando llegué, el conductor aun no había llegado y todos los alumnos esperaban fuera. Me acerqué a Angela que hablaba animadamente con Ben. Le gustaba muchísimo, a Angela no a mí, y por como Ben la miraba estaba seguro que a él también pero al parecer ella eso no lo veía.**

**hola chicos – los saludé**

**¿qué pasa dormilona? – me dijo Ben con una sonrisa**

**hola Bella – me saludo Ang con un abrazo**

**déjate de bromas Ben – le dije – aun no se como pude quedarme dormida, nunca que me había pasado y encima el primer día y me ponen en debate. Dios **

**pues más noticias malas Bella – me dijo Ang – las primeras dos horas son de debate y por lo que he escuchado de Jess la profesora Spirit anunció que todos los de esa clase saldrán al frente para hablar de lo que le gustaba de la escuela y de lo que no**

**no me pueden hacer esto – me lamenté - ¿sabes lo mal que se me da ponerme en frente de gente? Me tiemblan las piernas y me pongo colorada, se me aturullan las palabras. No puedo Ang**

**no te preocupes – escuché a alguien detrás de mí – yo estaré contigo y no se reirán ya verás**

**Alice, dime por favor que has escogido debate – le dije suplicándole con la mirada**

**Obvio que si – me dijo con una sonrisa y yo la abrace**

**Gracias – le dije**

**No tienes por que darlas – me dijo – en cuanto me enteré que te habían puesto en debate, me apunté yo también he hice que Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet también se apuntará. Con Edward no fue necesario ya sabes que el siempre se apunta por Tanya, la verdad no se lo que le ve**

**No debisteis hacerlo Alice – le dije – a ellos no les gusta esa estúpida optativa**

**No digas tonterías Bella – me dijo Jasper – si nos gusta lo que pasa es que no nos gusta aguantar a las estúpidas niñitas que se apuntan a esa clase**

**Vamos chicos debemos entrar – escuché que decía Rosalie – Emmet ya entró para guardarnos el lugar**

**Entramos en el autobús y nos dirigimos al fondo donde nos esperaba Emmet. **

**bella – gritó y me abrazó fuertísimo**

**Emmet me estás asfixiando – le dije**

**Vamos Emmet suéltala – escuché como decía una voz hermosa**

**Emmet me dejó en el suelo y yo me volví para ver al propietario de esa voz. Edward como no. **

**¿cómo estás Bella? – me dijo con una sonrisa – tengo entendido que este año compartiremos más que biología**

**vete con Tanya Edward y déjame en paz – le dije con una sonrisa**

**tu siempre igual Bellys – me dijo y me abrazó. Yo se lo devolví – mira quería presentarte a un amigo, Bella este es Jacob, Jacob esta es Bellys la chica de la que te había hablado**

**vaya Edward le has hablado de mí y no de Tanya – le dije abriendo mucho los ojos y poniendo cara de fingida sorpresa – es un halago. Mucho gusto – le dije a Jacob**

**el gusto es mío de conocer a la chica que hace posible que Edward apruebe – me dijo y noté como me sonrojaba – además eres mucho más hermosa de lo que lo es Tanya**

**wow, gracias Jacob – le dije – no se porque me da que nos llevaremos bien**

**venga dejad de ligar que ya tendréis tiempo – dijo entonces Tanya mientras se acercaba – ya hemos llegado**

**hola a ti también Tanya – le dijo con una sonrisa**

**bellys – me dijo con una sonrisa – hola muñeca**

**Juntos: Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Tanya, Edward y yo nos bajamos en último lugar y nos fuimos todos a la misma clase. La clase de debate.**

**Al entrar me fijé en que la habían decorado. Las paredes que deberían de estar pintadas de blanco y verde estaban de diferentes colores, azul en un sitio, amarillo en otro, también rojo. Muchos colores y la verdad es que me gustaba mucho. Todos nos sentamos en la primera fila, en la primera hilera de sillas lo que me garantizaba que seríamos los primeros en salir al frente, cosa que me aterraba. Mientras estaba ahí sentada entre Tanya y Alice, vi como entraban las demás chicas o como las llamaba Jasper, niñitas. Jessica, Lauren, Nicole, Mireia, etc etc. Aun que también estaban los chicos, James, Laurent, Mike, Sam y demás chicos del equipo de rugby y baloncesto. **

**En cuanto todos se sentaron, llegó la profesora. La señora Spirit era conocida por sus pensamientos que se salían del plato, normalmente era muy excéntrica y gritaba mucho, muchísimo. Además su voz de pito no ayudaba mucho.**

**buenos días chicos – comenzó – espero que pasarais un buen verano. Es una grata sorpresa ver a algunas chicos más que el año pasado y eso me agrada. Como ya anuncié ayer, espero que pensarais en lo que os gusta y en lo que no de esta escuela. Después de escucharlos a cada uno, plantearé una idea y ustedes las debatiréis. ¿Algún voluntario?**

**Yo – escuché como decía Victoria. No la había visto**

**Ella se levantó con su minúscula faldita del uniforme de las animadoras. Se puso delante de un atril de madera que había traído la profesora, nos miro todos y comenzó a hablar.**

**seguro que todos me conocéis ya – dijo – pero para los que no me conocen soy Victoria Lous la capitana de las animadoras de esta escuela. Estoy en último curso y cuando salga de este instituto pienso ir a la universidad de la costa este para estudiar Abogacía – la verdad es que era una de las más brillantes estudiantes de esta escuela – bien, lo que no me gusta de esta escuela es… - parecía que estaba pensando. Su mirada se fijó en mí – las chicas que no tienen nada de… atractivo pero que se codean con lo mas cool de la escuela, pienso que esta escuela debería estar dividida en estamentos al igual que la universidad de la costa este. Las personas populares no deberían juntarse con personas medias ni mediocres. No hablo de clases separadas ni nada de eso, pero por ejemplo en la cafetería de la escuela no se debería permitir que personas como por ejemplo Isabella Swan – allá vamos – se siente con una de las familias más adineradas de esta cuidad como son los Cullen, la verdad no se lo que le ven.**

**Bien señorita Lous – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa – ¿y lo que le gusta de esta escuela es?**

**Si – dijo ella – lo que me gusta de esta escuela es los profesores y sus clases por supuesto, pero por eso mismo esta escuela debería de ser privada y no dejar que alumnos que no merecen estar aquí hagan perder el tiempo a los profesores, en este momento no hablo de Isabella Swan por que ella es una de las mejores estudiantes de esta escuela y podría estar aquí por becas o algo así pero hay otros como por ejemplo Jacob Black y Edward Cullen que solo harán que profesores excelentes como usted pierdan su tiempo. También me gustaría que hubiera uniformes para todos no solo para las animadoras.**

**Bien, puede sentarse – dijo la profesora – ¿Isabella Swan podría salir aquí?**

**Conteniendo la respiración, me levanté de mi asiento y me puse frente a la clase detrás del atril.**

**srta. Swan usted está en mi clase por que ayer no pudo escoger las optativas – dijo – pero también sé que aun que esta clase le haya sido impuesta usted se esforzará en aprobarla, ¿cierto?**

**Si por supuesto – le dije a la profesora**

**Bien – dijo – la srta. Lous la a nombrado en reiteradas ocasiones y me gustaría que usted diera su opinión en los supuestos problemas que ella a marcado**

**Bien – dije mientras me aclaraba la garganta y me esforzaba por recordar lo que había dicho Victoria**

**Empieza por presentarte al igual que lo ha hecho Victoria – me recordó la profesora**

**Hola – dije, cogí aire y comencé – soy Isabella Marie Swan pero les agradecería que me llamaran Bella, al igual que Victoria, también estoy en el último curso y aun no sé a que universidad voy a ir pero si que quiero estudiar letras históricas o periodismo. Bien lo primero que me gustaría rebatir es esa idea absurda de los estamentos – comencé y me fui sintiendo más segura mientras mas hablaba – sé que muchas de las familias de esta escuela son adineradas y que muchas otras no lo son, pero no por el tamaño de la cuenta corriente hay que juzgarla quizás tu seas una persona con mucho dinero y popular pero como personas te pueden carecer muchas cosas que a una persona no tan popular ni adinerada tenga – dije – no juzgo por dinero o por popularidad, juzgo por grado de simpatía o como dijeran otros, buena gente. Yo divido esta escuela en dos estamentos: la buena gente y la mala y a mí me da gusto encontrarme entre la buena gente y que mis amigos también sea de ese tipo de clase, no me dejo llevar por el dinero que tengan o por el grado de popularidad ni por si son buenos estudiantes o no solo me dejo llevar por lo bien que se portan conmigo que sin importarles el dinero o el atractivo que yo tenga se juntan conmigo y les agrada mi compañía. Y nos ayudamos el uno al otro y también nos decimos nuestros defectos por muy malos que sean y no para fastidiarnos sino para ayudarnos a cambiar para convertirnos en personas mejores. No nos metemos con los novios de nuestras supuestas ``amigas´´ - puse corchetes imaginarios con los dedos – y tampoco intentamos hacer sentir inferior a la persona que este a nuestro lado. Pero si se meten con alguno de nosotros tened por seguro que de buena gente nos podemos convertir en las peores personas que hayáis conocido ¿y sabes por que es eso?, lealtad.**

**Cuando al fin terminé mi discurso sentí que tenía la boca completamente seca. Necesitaba agua.**

**muy bien srta. Swan – dijo la profesora – me agrada que no se deje achicar por una persona como Victoria y que exponga sus ideales en mi clase. A mi me agradaría mucho tenerla como amiga y sus amigos deberán estar afortunados. Puede sentarse.**

**Me sentí completamente aliviada cuando escuché las palabras de la profesora. Amiga, esa profesora estaba loca. Bueno quizás fuera mejor tener a profesoras como amigas y no como enemigas como ahora mismo me veía Victoria. Tenía en la cara una expresión de rabia e incredulidad que no se lo creía ni ella y cuando la profesora le habló intentó suavizarla pero no lo consiguió. **

**victoria tus argumentos son los mismo que los de una niña pequeña – dijo la profesora – todas las personas somos iguales con o sin dinero y la clasificación que ha hecho la srta. Swan es la correcta, solo hay dos tipos de personas las buenas y las malas, me decepcionaría mucho si usted estuviera entre las malas. No obstante, no le pondré mala nota pues esta es una clase de debate y mientras sus argumentos tengan un punto de coherencia tendrá buena nota.**

**¿mis argumentos son coherentes? – me preguntó Victoria confusa – pero acababa de decir que son propios de una niña pequeña**

**que sean los mismos que los de una niña pequeña no significa que no sean coherentes – le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa – son sus ideales y sus creencias y viendo de donde viene y quien la a criado y sobre todo con el tipo de personas con las que se junta es normal que tenga esos pensamiento por eso no te pondré mala nota pero quizás deberías tomar ejemplo de la srta. Swan y buscarse amigos de verdad**

**En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase pero cuando nos fuimos a levantar la profesora nos indicó que nos sentáramos.**

**solo quiero decir algo antes de que os marchéis – dijo – esta es una clase como otra cualquiera y no todos van a compartir nuestras opiniones por eso os pido que al salir de esta clase os comportéis con vuestros compañeros igual que cuando entrasteis no quiero nada de malos rollos y si me entero de algo así os suspenderé. Otra cosa más, para nuestra próxima clase quiero que preparéis un debate, el tema: ¿queremos uniformes? El si y el no. Ya se pueden marchar.**

**Entonces si que nos levantamos para dirigirnos a la siguiente clase, trigonometría. Esta la compartía con Jasper, Emmet, Tanya y Jacob así que me fui con ellos a clase. En la puerta de esta estaba Victoria, sola. Cuando llegué a su altura me miró.**

**Bella ¿podemos hablar después de clase por favor? – me preguntó Victoria agradable. Un momento, ¿Victoria agradable?**

**Claro – le dije- pero no entiendo de que quieres hablar – le dije confusa**

**Ya te enterarás después – me dijo y entró en la clase**

**Si tienes algún problema con ella dímelo – me dijo Tanya**

**Nosotros iriamos contigo pero tenemos entrenamiento – me dijo Emmet**

**No os preocupeis no me pasará nada – dije**

**No seas tonta Bella – dijo Tanya – ya sabes como se las gasta Victoria, ¿Edward no tiene entrenamiento hoy verdad?**

**No – contestó Jasper – el equipo de baloncesto no entrena hoy**

**Le pediré a Edward que te acompañé – me dijo Tanya**

**A Edward le encantará mucho más seguirte a ti que acompañarme a mí – le dije con una sonrisa para que no notara como me enfada eso**

**No seas tonta – repitió – además así me lo quitaré un rato de encima**

**Deberías darle una oportunidad Tanya – dijo Jacob – el pobre está loco por ti**

**¿si? – dijo – pues yo no. Yo amo a otro y el lo sabe**

**vamos dentro el profesor viene ya – dije yo para que dejaran el tema. Nos incomodaba mucho a ambas hablar de Edward**

**Tanya era la única persona que sabía lo que yo sentía por Edward, al igual que yo era la única persona que sabía lo que ella sentía por Jacob. Es cierto que Jacob entraba este año por primera vez en el instituto pero eso no significaba que no hubiera escuchado como hablaban de él. Ese chico era de una reserva. La push que estaba en Seattle, la reserva está al lado del pueblo de mi padre, Forks y yo había ido allí un par de veces pero nunca lo había visto. Pero este verano los Cullen, los Hale y Tanya habían ido de vacaciones allí, yo no pude ir pues mi madre estaba enferma y su marido Phil estaba fuera por razones de trabajo así que tenía que quedarme con ella. Un mes después volvió Tanya y no hacía mas que hablar del tal Jacob Black. Cuando lo conocí esta mañana vi que era un chico muy guapo pero para nada comparado con mi Edward. **

**La clase comenzó y nos hicieron un examen para ver lo que se nos había olvidado. Lo hice bien o eso creo. Cuando al fin termino mi tortura me fui con Tanya a español. La única clase que no teníamos juntas era Biología y esa la tenía yo con Edward y por lo que sabía ella tenía física con Jacob. Cuando terminó español, nos dirigimos a la cafetería, ya todos estaban allí esperándonos cogimos nuestros almuerzos y nos sentamos.**

**¿Qué ha ocurrido con Victoria? – preguntó Alice en cuanto nos sentamos **

**veo que las noticias vuelan – dije yo por lo bajito**

**¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Edwad**

**nada – dije **

**vamos Bella – dijo Jacob – prácticamente dijo que quería tener problemas contigo**

**no, no dijo anda de eso – dije y vi como todos me miraban – esta bien, me estaba esperando en la puerta de la clase de trigonometría y solo me pregunto demasiado agradable si podíamos hablar después de clase, es verdad que estaba muy amable pero nada raro. Le dije que si**

**estas loca – dijo Alice – si piensas que vas a ir sola**

**si Alice voy a ir sola – le dije**

**yo no puedo acompañarla – dijo Tanya – mi madre me viene a buscar para ir a almorzar las dos, no se lo que querrá ahora**

**Jasper, Emmet y yo tenemos entrenamiento – dijo Jacob**

**Yo no puedo ir – dijo Rosalie – tengo entrenamiento de natación**

**Pues iré yo – dijo Alice**

**Pero cariño tu tienes clase de moda artística – dijo Jasper**

**No iré – dijo Alice**

**No Alice si irás y yo iré sola y me encontraré con Victoria – dije – no me ocurrirá nada, no necesito guardaespaldas**

**Si que los necesitas Bellys – dijo entonces Edward – yo te acompañaré, no tengo entrenamiento, ni clases y tampoco tengo que ir a cenar con mis padres. Seré tu guardaespaldas Bellys**

**No es necesario – dije**

**No seas ridícula – dijo – además seguro que perderás el autobús y no querrás ir andando a casa, ¿verdad?**

**Odio que os pongáis a protegerme – dije levantándome de la silla – no soy ninguna niña pequeña sabéis**

**Salí casi corriendo de la cafetería con la esperanza de que nadie me siguiera, pero no fue así y para mi sorpresa escuché la voz de Edward llamarme. Yo enseguida me metí en la primera clase que vi. La de biología. El me siguió.**

**Bellys ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Edward **

**Si Edward – le dije – márchate con Tanya**

**¿Qué tienes contra Tanya? – me preguntó y parecía enfadado. No levanté la cabeza, no quería que viera mi rostro**

**nada, es una de mis mejores amigas y la quiero muchísimo – le dije – solo que no sé que estás haciendo aquí cuando realmente quieres estar a su lado **

**mírame Bella – me dijo y yo moví mi cabeza en forma de negativa – Bella por favor mírame**

**Entonces levanté la cabeza y el pudo ver las lágrimas que adornaban mi rostro . Vi como se acercaba a mí y yo volví a esconder la cabeza entre mis brazos.**

**Bellys por favor no llores – me dijo y sentí como se arrodillaba en frente de mí**

**Déjame Edward – le dije – márchate**

**¿Por qué te pones así? – me dijo él –queremos ayudarte, sabemos lo mal que lo has pasado y queremos estar contigo, no queremos que te vuelva a pasar Bella, estamos contigo**

**pero es que no me volverá a ocurrir – le dije levantando los ojos – lo que ocurrió el año pasado fue un error, un error. De verás no volverá a ocurrir. Es una estupidez que no queráis dejarme sola. Estoy bien, no lo voy volver ha hacer**

**más te vale – me dijo Edward con una sonrisa – ahora dejarás de llorar y me dejarás acompañarte a hablar con Victoria y no rechistes más**

**vale – le dije mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mi rostro, él me detuvo**

**déjame a mí – me dijo y comenzó a limpiarme la cara con sus afilados dedos – no me gusta verte así, no quiero Bella. Por mucho que yo quiera estar con Tanya, no significa que no quiero estar contigo además Tanya me a dicho muchas veces que ella está enamorada de otra persona y yo no quiero estar con alguien que no piense en mí.**

**Yo tampoco quiero estar con alguien que no piense en mí Edward – le dije **

**Por supuesto que no – me dijo – encontrarás a la persona que te ame y te quiera como tú te mereces ya lo verás**

**Espera – le dije – tu… es decir… has dicho que no quieres estar con Tanya, pero si…ohh **

**¿Qué es Bella? – me preguntó**

**nada – le contesté y me puse en pie de inmediato**

**un momento… pensabas que… - en ese momento entró el profesor**

**chicos – dijo – esta aula es para impartir clases no para sus encuentros secretos, sientense acaba de tocar la campana**

**Nosotros no la habíamos escuchado pero no quisimos contradecirlo y nos sentamos en el mismo lugar que siempre: segunda fila, pupitres de la derecha junto a la ventana. Él a mi lado.**

**Los dos estabamos en silencio. Por dios que tonta había sido al pensar que él pudiera querer estar conmigo, cuando dijo que me quería a su lado se refería a como amiga y no como a algo más, por dios si el solo se junto conmigo por su hermana. No digo que ahora el no quiera estar conmigo como amigos por que me conoce y sabe como soy pero al principio, cuando y llegué a esta escuela solo estuvo juntandose conmigo por su hermana. Poco a poco fue llegando al gente y los dos seguiamos sin mirarnos. Estaba segura que yo estaba muy ruborizada y el estaría riendose de mí por dentro.**

**El profesor comenzó la clase y a los diez de esta recibí un papelito de parte de Edward.**

_**¿estabas intentando decirme que quieres tener algo conmigo?**_

_**Edward**_

**Mierda y ahora que le digo. Siempre podría negarme, pero el no es tonto y mis palabras fueron claras, o quizás no.**

_**No seas tonto Edward, por supuesto que no**_

_**Bella**_

**Ahora era su turno de escribir. Esperé pacientemente un minuto y el me volvió a dar el papelito.**

_**No soy tonto Bella por eso mismo te lo digo, me pareció que querías decir eso y no me mientas por favor, no sabes mentir. Dime la verdad**_

_**Edward**_

**Mierda eso era cierto, no sabía mentir. Tendría que decirle la verdad, aun que no le diría que lo amaba solo que me gustaba un poquito.**

_**Haber no es que te quiera o que te ame o algo de eso, solo me gustas más de lo normal solo eso. Nada importante.**_

_**Bella**_

**Cuando el leyó lo que le escribí se echo a reír por la bajo y me miró. Yo me quedé mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes, cuando noté como me ruborizaba aparté la mirada y el comenzó a escribir de nuevo.**

_**Por la manera en que mirabas hace un momento si parecía importante**_

_**Edward**_

**¿Cómo? ¿de que manera lo había estado mirando?**

_**Estúpido. Ya te he dicho que me gustas mucho ¿vale? ¿qué más quieres?**_

_**Bella**_

**Esperé un par de minutos**

_**Una cita. Eso es lo que quiero, ¿me la darías?**_

_**Edward **_

**Me quedé asombrada cuando leí eso, ¿Edward Cullen quería tener una cita conmigo? Pero ¿y Tanya?**

_**¿estás hablando en serio?**_

_**Bella**_

**No tuve que esperar mucho**

_**Por supuesto **_

_**Edward**_

**escribí súper ligero**

_**¿y que pasa con Tanya?**_

_**Bella**_

**Vi como escribía un par de líneas y luego me pasó la nota**

_**Yo sé al igual que tú que Tanya no quiere estar conmigo, esta enamorada de Jacob y no me preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé al igual que también sé que a Jacob le gustas mucho, eres su tipo. Pero yo se como es el y no voy a dejar que te pesque ¿sabes?**_

_**Edward**_

**Me quedé atónita cuando leí todo eso. Dios, él quería estar conmigo, me pondría a pegar saltitos si no fuera por que estaba en una clase repleta de gente.**

_**¿estás seguro que quieres tener una cita conmigo?**_

_**Bella**_

**Se la dí y noté como me acariciaba la mano al coger la nota.**

**Me la devolvió en cuestión de minutos con un par de palabras escritas.**

_**Si.**_

_**Edward**_

**En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el termino de esa clase. Había pasado muy ligero la hora de la clase y no me había dado cuenta de nada, ni de lo que había dicho el profesor.**

**Me levanté y empecé a recoger mis cosas, cuando levanté la vista Edward me estaba mirando. Me sonrojé al instante.**

**espérame en el gimnasio después de las clases – me dijo – te buscaré allí e iremos a hablar con Victoria**

**vale – le dije y me di la vuelta para marcharme pero el me cogió del brazo y me dio la vuelta, quedándome a apenas unos centímetros de su cara**

**hasta luego – me dijo y me dio un suave beso en la boca**

**me quedé donde estaba, estática. No podía ser, Edward me había besado.**

**¿Bella? – escuché como me llamaba Alice**

**dime Alice – le dije mientras salía de mi estupor**

**¿mi hermano te ha besado o a sido imaginaciones mías? – me preguntó y pude leer confusión en su rostro**

**vamos Alice llegaremos tarde a clase – le dije intentando evitar la pregunta**

**ohh dios mio – dijo Alice tapandose la boca con la mano – te ha besado – dijo gritando**

**Alice baja la voz – le dije – si me ha besado, esta tarde tenemos una especia de cita**

**Ohh por Dios Tanya no quiere nada con él y él se ha planteado buscarse a alguien que si lo quiera – le dije a Alice**

**¿pero ella lo sabe? – me preguntó**

**no, no lo sabe – le respondí – ahora se lo iba a contar, ¿Por qué me has preguntado si ella lo sabía?**

**No por nada – me respondió ella – solo que está acostumbrada a que mi hermano vaya detrás de ella y no se como tomara que ahora vaya tras de ti **

**No seas ridícula Alice – le dije – ella sabe lo que siento por tu hermano y estará de acuerdo en esto**

**¿y qué sientes por mi hermano? – me preguntó **

**pues… - no sabía que responderle y opté por decirle lo mismo que a Edward – me gusta muchísimo, solo eso.**

**Espero que no te haga daño por que si no lo mataré, lo descuartizaré y después se lo daré de comer a los perros de Jake**

**No digas tonterías Alice – le dije – además ya voy tarde. Te llamó después y no le des la brasa a tu hermano con el tema**

**Esta bien – me dijo y me dio un abrazo – vas a ser mi cuñada**

**No – le dije – aun no**

**Lo serás – me dijo – lo presiento**

**Y sin decir nada más echó a correr. Yo me dirigí al gimnasio donde el profesor estaba a punto de comenzar la clase, me miro un poco mal por mi retraso pero no dijo nada. Nos mandó a correr y no le pude decir nada a Tanya, pero en el vestuario si. **

**- te tengo que contar una cosa sobre Edward – le dije por lo bajo para que nadie me escuchara**

**- dime – me contestó mirándome fijamente**

**- hubo un malentendido entre él y yo – comencé – creí que el decía que quería estar conmigo por que estaba hart de estar detrás de ti y que quería comenzar algo conmigo y yo le dije que quería estar con una persona que pensara en mí y no en otra, entonces el me dijo que lo encontraría y yo caí en la cuenta de que no hablaba de mí y el lo tuvo que ver en mi cara por que me fue a decir si yo quería estar con él pero entonces llegó el profesor y nos mandó a sentarnos y no me pudo decir nada y entonces nos empezamos a mandar notitas – le dije mientras buscaba la hoja con la nota – mira – se la di para que la leyera **

**- ohh dios mio – me dijo cuando al fin terminó de leerla – me lo has quitado de encima ahhh **

**- no grites – le dije pues todas las chicas del vestuario nos miraban – aun que todavía hay más**

**-¿sí? – me preguntó – cuenta cuenta**

**- antes de irme me dio un beso y me dijo que lo esperara en el gimnasio que me vendría a buscar para ir a hablar con Tanya y por lo que sé también me llevará a casa**

**- joder amiga – me dijo – lo tienes en el bote**

**- no Rosalie no – le dije – tu lo tienes en el bote a él**

**- y por lo que he podido leer tú tienes en el bote a Jacob, ¿no? – me dijo mirando al suelo **

**- no seas tonta Tanya – le dije – sabes que yo no quiero tener nada con Jake, además piensa si yo empiezo a salir con Edward, Jake ya no podrá ir detrás de mí y si tú estñas ahí… - dejé la frase sin terminar**

**- podremos empezar a salir juntos – terminó por mi Tanya y empezó a dar saltitos y a pegar gritos**

**- bueno me voy – le dije a Tanya – Edward me debe estar esperando**

**- ohh espera – me dijo – me voy yo primero así tendréis el gimnasio para ustedes**

**- vale – le dije – adios**

**- adiós y buena suerte con Victoria – se marchó**

**Ya no me acordaba de Victoria. Terminé de arreglarme y salí del vestuario, me encontré de frente con Edward.**

**hola – le dije y noté como me ruborizaba**

**hola – me contestó – ¿vamos?**

**Si, vamos – le dije**

**Echamos a andar en silencio hacia la puerta del gimnasio pero antes de que la pudiera abrir, él me empujo contra la pared y se pegó a mi. Yo me quedé sin habla, sin poderme mover, solo me quedé mirando sus perfectos ojos verdes.**

**¿me das un beso? – me preguntó Edward y yo no pude hacer más que asentir.**

**Entonces me besó. Me besó como nadie nunca lo había echo. Era un besó duro y placentero. El me atrapó entre la pared y su cuerpo y me besaba y me volvía loca. Sentía sus manos en mis caderas, las apretaba y me acercaba más a él. Sentí un bulto en sus pantalones que hizo que me volviera loca en cuanto supe lo que era. Lo excitaba, lo estaba excitando. Atrapé sus cabellos entré mis manos y los jalé, mientras abría la boca para sentir su lengua chocar con la mía. Cuando eso sucedió, ambos soltamos un gemido de placer y él se separó de mí. **

**Nos quedamos con las frentes pegadas la una a la otra y la respiración agitada. **

**Bella – pronunció él con voz ronca **

**Debemos irnos Edward – le dije yo con la misma voz pues no me salía otra**

**Si vamos – me dijo separándose de mí pero manteniéndome agarrada de la mano.**

**Nos dirigimos al aparcamiento y sentada sobre el capó de su coche se encontraba Victoria, rodeada de algunas de sus amigas. **

**En cuanto me vio se levantó y se puso al frente de sus amigas, mirándome.**

**pensaba que no aparecerías, Bella – me dijo Victoria con una sonrisa y entonces clavó sus ojos en Edward - ¿qué tal Edward?**

**Bien Victoria pero tengo cosas que hacer así que me encantaría que terminarás de hablar lo más pronto posible – le dijo serio **

**Si tienes cosas que hacer entonces vete – le dijo Victoria – Bella y yo tenemos que hablar**

**Pues habla pero no me voy a ir – le dijo Edward**

**Bien Victoria ya le has escuchado – dije entonces yo - ¿qué querías hablar?**

**Bien – dijo Victoria – no quiero que vuelvas a abrir la boca en clase de debate ¿me escuchaste?**

**¿cómo? – le dije sin entender - ¿me estás pidiendo que no hable?**

**Exactamente – dijo Victoria – bien veo que lo has entendido**

**Si – dije yo entonces – perfectamente**

**Bien pues ya te puedes ir – me dijo Victoria**

**Ha sido un placer hablar contigo Victoria – le dije yo con una sonrisa**

**Me di la vuelta y apretando más la mano de Edward me dirigí hacia su coche. Cuando me fui a soltar el me atrajo hacia el y me dio un beso, no era igual al del gimnasio pero muy parecido. Me encantó. **

**Cuando nos separamos Victoria y todo su grupito nos miraba, los ignoré. **

**Entramos en el coche y nos dirigimos a mi casa en silencio. Cuando paró en frente de mi casa el me miró y me sonrió.**

**bueno Bella – dijo Edward - ¿a que hora quieres que te pase a buscar?**

**Pues… no sé – le dije - ¿por qué no salimos a cenar?**

**Vale – me dijo – pues te paso a buscar a… las 7 ¿vale?**

**Bien – le sonreí - ¿Dónde vamos a ir?**

**Eso es secreto, tu solo tienes que estar lista a las 7 y dejarme a mi lo demás – agregó**

**Vale, pues a las siete estaré lista – le sonreí – me marchó, hasta luego**

**Espera – me dijo y me agarró por el brazo, se acercó a mi y me dio un suave beso en los labios – ya te puedes marchar**

**Le sonreí y salí del coche. Estaba súper contenta, no me esperaba lo que me había ocurrido hoy. Cuando entré en casa encontré a mi madre mirándome con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro y supe que había visto el beso.**

**¿me equivoco si digo que ese chico es Edward Cullen? – me preguntó**

**no mama, no te equivocas – le dije mientras subía las escaleras con la esperanza de que me dejara sola pero ella me siguió**

**¿sois novios? – me preguntó**

**no mama – le dije – solo somos amigos**

**pero te a besado ¿no? – preguntó confusa**

**si, pero un beso no nos hace pareja – le respondí**

**¿pero vais a salir o algo? – insistió**

**hemos quedado a las siete – le respondí – me llevará a cenar**

**dios mio que contenta estoy – me dijo pegando saltitos iguales a los que pegaron Alice y Tanya - ¿Qué te vas a poner?**

**Mama son las cuatro de la tarde – le dije – quiero terminar mi tarea y cuando lo haga ya pensaré en lo que me voy a poner. Ahora por favor, ¿me puedes dejar sola?**

**Si claro cariño – me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación dejándome sola**

**Saqué mi tarea de la mochila y comencé a hacerla, cuando termine eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Tenía una hora y media para arreglarme así que comencé. Bien, ¿qué me pondría?**

**Decidí llamar a Alice. **

**¿si? – contestó Alice - ¿no sabes que ponerte verdad?**

**No Alice – contesté - ¿me puedes ayudar?**

**Esta bien – dijo Alice – Edward vamos a tener que dejar nuestra charla para después, pues aquí tu novia no sabe que ponerse – escuché que le decía a alguien, y después escuché a Edward decir – déjame hablar con ella un momento… Bella escúchame no me importa lo que te pongas estarás muy hermosa con lo que te pongas **

**Vaya, gracias Edward – dije sonrojándome**

**Estoy seguro de que estás sonrojándote – me dijo riéndose**

**No te rías de mi eh – le dije – anda ponme con tu hermana necesito su ayuda**

**Vale vale – me dijo – te veo después – me pasó con Alice – dime Bella, ¿qué tienes pensando ponerte?**

**Pues no lo sé Alice – le dije - ¿Qué me pongo?**

**Mira te voy a llevar un par de modelitos y tu eliges cual ponerte, ¿vale? – me dijo **

**Vale te espero en mi casa y me cuentas lo que has hablado con Edward eh – le dije**

**Si si – me dijo – hasta ahora**

**Y me colgó. Me metí en la ducha y después de media hora salí. Alice me esperaba sentada en mi cama no con un par de modelitos, tenía mínimo cinco. Me los probé todos y al final elegí unos shorts blancos con una blusa celeste con mucho escote, también llevaría tacones azules.**

**Me cogí un medio moño con algunos mechones sueltos y me puse un maquillaje muy suave, lo único que destacaba eran mis ojos. Cuando al fin terminé, Alice me alabó.**

**estás preciosa – me dijo – a mi hermano se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea**

**no estoy tan guapa comparada con Tanya – le dije**

**no digas tonterías Bella – me dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde yo estaba – Tanya y tú sois muy diferentes. Además hay algo que ni Tanya ni Edward te han contado y que yo sé.**

**Dime – le dije **

**Mira – comenzó – cuando estuvimos en La push, Edward besó a Tanya y no fue un beso como el que yo vi, fue un beso en toda regla y por lo que hoy me a contado Edward no sintió nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando te besó a ti, así que no te compares con Tanya por que sé que Edward te preferirá a ti, tonta.**

**Vale – le dije - ¿de verdad?**

**Si – me respondió – ahora yo me voy por que dentro de cinco minutos mi hermano estará aquí y tu te marcharás**

**Gracias Alice – le dije y la abrace **

**Que te lo pases bien Bella – me dijo y se marchó**


	2. Chapter 2

__________________________________________________---- **los personajes no me pertenecen... solo la historia ----___________________________________**

Estaba mirándome en el espejo cuando escuché sonar el timbre.

- Bella – escuché como me llamaba mi madre – Edward ya ha llegado

Cogí mi bolso y bajé las escaleras. Edward me estaba esperando junto a la puerta de la entrada con mi madre a un lado y Phil al otro. Me eché a reír en cuanto me di cuenta en la situación que estaba Edward.

- hola – le dije con una sonrisa

- hola – me contestó con otra

- bien nos vamos mama – le dije mirándola – no se a que hora llegaré pero no creo que sea muy tarde

- mañana tienes clases Bella – me dijo Phil

- no se preocupe Phil – dijo Edward – la traeré temprano

- más te vale Edward – le dijo mi madre – como le hagas algo a mi tesoro soy capaz de…

- mama – le dije cortándola – basta. Adiós

Empujé a Edward para que saliera de la casa y salí detrás de él. Llegamos a su coche y el me abrió la puerta, le di las gracias y entré.

- siento mucho todos eso – le dije cuando ya estuvo sentado delante del volante – lo de mi madre y Phil a veces son un poco exagerados

- no te preocupes – me dijo con una sonrisa – es normal que sean protectores contigo

- si – le dije – pero a veces se pasan

- bueno pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso – me dijo cogiéndome la mano – ahora tenemos que pasárnoslo bien

- ¿dónde me vas a llevar? – le pregunte curiosa

- ¿te gusta la comida italiana? – me preguntó y yo asentí – pues a un italiano. Ya he reservado mesa.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino. Cuando llegamos vi que me había llevado a La Bella Italia, el mejor restaurante de toda Florida.

- ¿cómo has conseguido reservar mesa? – le pregunté – es uno de los mejores restaurantes de toda Florida

- contactos – me dijo – vamos

salimos del coche, Edward le entregó las llaves del coche a un chofer para que aparcara el coche y entramos en el restaurante.

- ¿tienen mesa reservada? – preguntó un camarero que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada, detrás del atril

- si – dijo Edward – a nombre de Edward Cullen

- síganme – dijo después de mirar un momento la lista – esta es su mesa. ¿me permite el abrigo señorita?-

- Si – me quité el abrigo ligero que llevaba y se lo entregué, después me senté

- Enseguida vendrá un camarero para tomar su pedido – dijo el anfitrión y después se marchó.

- ¿te gusta el restaurante? – me preguntó

- por supuesto que me gusta – le dije – nunca me he imaginado que algún día podría venir aquí, aun me pregunto como conseguiste mesa

- la verdad ha sido idea de mi hermana – me confesó – sabes que ella tiene muchos amigos aparte de los de la escuela y pues el tío de uno de sus amigos es el dueño del restaurante y por lo visto ese amigo le debía un favor así que aquí estamos

- vaya – dije yo

- si – dijo y nos quedamos callados

yo no sabía como romper el hielo y él lo único que hacía era mirar alrededor como temiendo que alguien le pudiera ver conmigo. Llegó el camarero y pedimos las bebidas. Cola para los dos. Al cabo de diez minutos volvió a venir el camarero y pedimos la comida, pasta.

Empezamos a comer y seguíamos callados y él mirando alrededor, me harté.

- ¿te pasa algo? – le pregunté irritada

- no, ¿por qué? – me dijo y aun no me miraba

- mírame – le espeté y él, sorprendido, me miró – desde que llegamos aquí no haces más que mirar alrededor como esperando a alguien o temiendo que alguien te vea conmigo, ni siquiera me hablas. Será mejor que me lleves a casa Edward

- no – dijo Edward, parecía molesto aun que no más que yo – la verdad siento mucho no estar echándote la cuenta que te mereces pero es que me… irrita que los muchachos de aquella mesa se la pasen mirándote. Estás muy bella esta noche Bella.

Me quedé de piedra ante esa revelación. Miré hacia atrás y vi que en una mesa próxima había sentados seis chicos y que no paraban de mirar hacia nosotros. Cuando se percataron de mi mirada, se echaron a reír y me indicaron por señas que me uniera a ellos.

- por dios que asco – dije por lo bajo y volví mi mirada a Edward que parecía enojado

- siento si te he estado tratando mal durante la cena – me dijo y la verdad es que parecía arrepentido – la verdad es que estas hermosísima y está noche eres completamente mía y no soporto que otros chicos te miren. No lo aguanto, no mientras estés conmigo.

- ¿es que acaso estoy contigo? – le dije sorprendida

- Bella mía – dijo él – tu eres solo mía

Me sonreí ante esa revelación y bajé la mirada avergonzada. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Cuando iba a darle las gracias por el cumplido me percaté de la presencia de cierta persona sentada no muy lejos de nuestra mesa y curiosamente Edward se había pasado la mitad de la noche mirando hacia allí.

- que casualidad que Tanya haya escogido este mismo restaurante, ¿verdad? – le dije intentando que no se notara lo enojada que estaba.

- Muy bien por el discursito que me había echado sobre lo hermosa y fantástica que estaba pero ni eso podía hacer que despegara sus ojos de Tanya en toda la noche. Me irritaba. Si tanto deseaba estar con ella pues que le hubiera pedido la cena a Tanya y no a mí.

- si la verdad es que no sabía que venían a este restaurante – me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- mira Edward – le dije entre irritada y nerviosa – será mejor que me marché, la verdad es que tu no deseas estar aquí, al menos no conmigo así que me voy a marchar y… haz tu lo que quieras

sin esperar a que pudiera decirme algo, me levanté de la silla, le pedí mi abrigo a un camarero y me marché. En todo ese tiempo había tenido la esperanza de que Edward me siguiera y me detuviera pero no lo hizo. Me cerré bien el abrigo pues hacía frío y me encaminé a casa. Llevaba como cinco minutos andando cuando el ruido de un coche que me era conocido llegó hasta mis oídos.

Me negué a darme la vuelta o a pararme. Si quería que me subiera tendría que suplicarme. Seguí andando, intentando no prestar atención al coche que poco a poco reducía su velocidad hasta ir junto conmigo.

- Bella lo siento – escuché que me decía Edward – por favor sube al coche

- Vete a casa o a donde te plazca Edward pero déjame tranquila – le dije aun sin mirarlo

- No me hagas esto Bella por favor – me suplicó – Alice me matará

Me paré de pronto en la calle, mirándolo como nunca he mirado a nadie. Con frialdad y súper enojada.

- ¿así que por eso estás tan interesado en llevarme a casa? – le pregunté intentando no gritar - ¿por Alice?

- No – me dijo – por favor Bella

Yo seguí andando sin echarle cuenta pues me había quedado muy claro por que me estaba siguiendo. Escuché como pisaba el freno del coche y como este, naturalmente, se detenía. También escuché como salía del coche y luego un portazo. Yo anduve aun más rápido pero aun así y todo me alcanzó.

Me cogió por la cintura y me pegó a él. Su pecho contra mi espalda y su respiración en mi cuello.

- no seas tonta Bella y sube al coche – me dijo – no quiero terminar la noche así, de verás que no

- suéltame Edward o gritaré – le dije intentando que no notara mi temor

- no gritaras por que si lo haces yo te taparé la boca – me dijo – y no precisamente con mis manos

ese comentario me enfureció mucho de lo que ya estaba.

Me di la vuelta como pude pues aun me tenía agarrada y le di una bofetada. Eso hizo que me soltara y yo me alejé de él.

- ¿pero quién te crees que soy Edward Cullen? – le dije ahora chillándole – una de las putas a las que te tiras, pues no sabes no soy como ellas y nunca seré como ellas ni por supuesto como Tanya, no voy a soportar que ningún engreído egocéntrico me venga diciendo esas guarradas

- pero si no he dicho nada malo – susurró él aun con su mano en la mejilla – no he dicho nada malo Bella y además no te estaba diciendo que fueras como las demás chicas y me gusta que no seas como las demás, no seas absurda Bella.

- ¿Qué no sea absurda me dices? – le dije acercándome a él para no tener que gritar – no soy una cualquiera

- no he dicho nunca que lo seas – me dijo – si tu tienes la… experiencia de una niña de diez años en temas como estos no significa que me tengas que insultar Bella, yo he dicho solamente la verdad

vi como se daba la vuelta, se metía en el coche y se marchaba. Me quedé sola en medio de la calle pensando en lo que me acababa de decir.

Poco a poco fui notando como lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos, eché a andar despacio por la calle intentando contener mis sollozos. Notaba como me faltaba la respiración y eso no era nada bueno. Aligeré el paso y seguía notando como me faltaba la respiración y mis sollozos aumentaron.

Por fin llegué a casa y todos estaban ya acostados.

Subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama, cogí unos de mis libros favoritos y me acosté.

Poco a poco, mientras iba leyendo me iba tranquilizando. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente no tenía ninguna gana de ir al instituto, total solo era el tercer día así que no darían nada nuevo. Me levanté de la cama y fui a decirle a mi madre que no me encontraba bien pero me di cuenta de que ya se había marchado. Mejor así que no tendría que dar explicaciones.

Fui a la cocina, cogí un gran bol de chocolate que había en el frigorífico y me tiré en frente de la tele. Al rato de estar tumbada en el sofá noté como unas lagrimas se derramaban por mi rostro y, la verdad, no sabía el por que de mi llanto.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me levanté cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Me levanté del sofá y fui hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrí, me quedé muy sorprendida.

- ¿por qué no has ido hoy a clase? – me preguntó Edward con voz dura

- no tengo por que darte explicaciones – le dije - ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿has estado llorando? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido

- no te interesa – le dije y para mi horror pude notar como un par de lagrimas se desprendían de mis ojos. Intenté cerrar la puerta y dejarlo fuera pero no me dejó por lo que me dirigí al sofá del salón donde había estado minutos antes y volví a comer chocolate

- eso solo va a hacer que pierdas tu figura – me dijo quitándome el bol de chocolate de las manos

- déjame en paz – le grité

- no – me dijo con seriedad

vi como se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente al mío. Pude notar como me miraba con indecisión como si estuviera pensándose si decirlo o no.

- suéltalo Edward – le dije. Cuanto antes empezara antes terminaría.

- Siento lo de anoche Bella – me dijo mirándome serio – no solo lo del restaurante si no también lo que te dije en la calle, fui un estúpido. Lo siento

- No importa Edward – le dije – yo tampoco estuve fantástica. Siento haberte dicho lo que te dije y tenías razón, tengo la misma experiencia que una niña de diez años, quizás incluso menos

- No digas tonterías – me dijo con una sonrisa – anda vístete o te perderás las próximas clases

- No tengo ganas de ir Edward – le dije estirándome en el sofá

- No me importa – me dijo – irás igual

- Eres igual que Alice – le dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia el baño.

Me di una ducha rápida. Me arreglé y busqué mi mochila. Tardé 20 minutos en arreglarme.

- ya estoy lista – le dije mientras bajaba por las escaleras

- bien – me dijo – vámonos

me abrió la puerta de la calle e hizo lo mismo con la de su coche cosa que hizo que me acordara de la noche anterior y no pude evitar que una pregunta me rondara la mente.

- ¿sabías que Tanya iba a ir a ese restaurante? – le pregunté en voz baja

- ya te dije anoche que del restaurante se había encargado Alice – me dijo – ella solo me dijo adónde tenía que ir y el nombre con la cual había reservado la mesa

- siento haberme puesto como me puse – le volví a decir

- no te preocupes es normal – me dijo él con una sonrisa – si hubiera estado en tu lugar me hubiera comportado mucho peor

nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, pero lo rompí a los cinco minutos.

- ¿por qué has venido a buscarme? – le pregunté curiosa

- ¿la verdad?, estaba preocupado – me dijo – aun me acuerdo de lo que pasó con Sam el curso pasado y no quería que…

- no seas tonto – le dije con una sonrisa – lo que ocurrió con Sam fue una tontería

- Bella estuviste ingresada – me dijo con serio – la verdad no me hubiera perdonado nunca que te hubiera vuelto a ocurrir y menos por mi culpa

- Bien pues cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué nos toca ahora? – le dije

- Pues te toca biología conmigo – me dijo con una sonrisa torcida – espero que no te canses de mí

- No podría – le dije con una sonrisa

- Bella creo que necesitamos hablar – me dijo y volvía a estar serio – yo te quiero un montón Bella pero no como tu querrías que te quisiera. Creo que sería mejor que estuviéramos como amigos.

- No importa Edward lo comprendo – le dije con una sonrisa – si seguimos intentando mantener una relación más allá de la amistad al final nos acabaríamos enfadándonos y la verdad, no quiero perder tu amistad

- Bien – me dijo – es estupendo que tengas mi misma manera de pensar

- Si – le dije. En el fondo me sentía desilusionada, no dejaba de pensar en como podría haber terminado la noche si no hubiéramos discutido

Llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto y allí nos esperaban Alice y Rosalie.

En cuanto el coche se detuvo Alice me abrió la puerta y me sacó del coche. Me dio un gran abrazo de oso como los de su hermano Emmet.

- menos mal que estás bien – dijo Rosalie que también me tenía abrazada – hubiera matado a Edward si te hubiera pasado algo

- no seáis tontas – les dije con una sonrisa – me quedé dormida, ¿verdad Edward?

- Si, casi tuve que tirar la puerta abajo para que me abriera – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro a la cual solo yo correspondí

Después de eso las clases pasaron sin ninguna cosa importante que recordar excepto quizás la mirada de preocupación que me dirigieron todos y cada uno de mis amigos cuando me vieron.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a mí corriendo.

- se nos olvido preguntarte antes como te fue con Victoria ayer – me dijo Alice y vi como ella y Rosalie me miraban expectantes

- pues nada importante – les dije y ellas alzaron las cejas – me dijo que no quería o más bien que me prohibía abrir la boca en clase de debate

- ¿y tú que le dijiste? – me preguntó Rosalie y pude notar en su voz furia contenida

- que vale – les dije sin más y me encaminé hacia los aparcamientos dejando atrás de mí a mis dos amigas sorprendidas

- ¿Cómo que vale? – gritó Alice y echó a correr para alcanzarme

- no dejarás que ella se salga con la suya, ¿verdad? – me dijo Rosalie cogiéndome del brazo para detenerme

- no seáis tontas – les dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro – solo le dije que vale para que me dejara tranquila, por supuesto que voy a hablar en las clases de debate

- eso es Bella – escuché que decía Emmet.

Nos dimos la vuelta y nos encontramos con Emmet, Jasper y un triste Edward según pude ver. Estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que le ocurría cuando la respuesta me llegó a mis ojos.

Vi como Tanya salía del instituto abrazada de Jacob y sonriéndose mutuamente. En ese momento me puse furiosa con él y con ella. Ella tenía a todos detrás de ella y yo no tenía a la única persona a la que amaba, eso no era justo.

En cuanto escuchamos sus risas todos los que aun no los habían visto dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos.

- me voy – dijo entonces Edward y parecía hacer esfuerzos por contener la furia – nos vemos en casa, adiós Bella

vi como se encaminaba hacia su coche, arrancaba y se marchaba. Cuando me volví pude ver como Tanya miraba como Edward se alejaba y no pude evitar enfadarme con ella.

- yo también me voy - dijo sin mirarla – adiós chicos

eché a andar hacia mi casa cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba. Me di la vuelta para ver quien era y vi que Tanya venía corriendo hacia mí.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó cuando llegó a mi altura

- ¿Qué que me pasa? – le pregunté intentando no gritar – pues que estoy celosa, eso es lo que me pasa así que te agradecería que ahora me dejarás sola Tanya. Te quiero un montón y eres una de mis mejores amigas pero si me fuerzas a explicarme voy a decir cosas de las que luego me voy a arrepentir y la verdad es que no quiero

- esta bien – me dijo con tristeza – lo siento

- no lo sientas – le dije – no has hecho nada malo

después de decirle la última frase me di la vuelta y me marché a casa. Cuando al fin llegué pude notar que mi mama estaba muy preocupada.

- dios Bella – me dijo cuando entré en casa - ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto?

- He venido a pie – le dije – perdí el autobús y he tenido que venir a pie

- Cariño me podrías haber llamado – me dijo – pero eso ahora no importa, tengo algo importante que decirte

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le dije aun que creo que sabía lo que quería saber

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Edward? – me preguntó muy seria y pude notar enfado en su vos

- ¿como? – le dije confusa – que yo sepa nada

- pues el pobre te está esperando en tu habitación y parecía muy mal cuando le abrí la puerta – me dijo y en cuanto pronunció esas palabras salí a correr hacia mi habitación.

Cuando llegué allí me encontré con Edward tirado en mi cama boca abajo. Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me dirigí hacia él. Estaba dormido así que no lo desperté.

Cogí los libros de mi mochila y me puse a hacer mi tarea. Como media hora después pude escuchar que su móvil empezó a sonar, lo cogí para que no lo despertara y pude ver que ponía ``diablillo´´. Seguro que sería Alice así que contesté

- ¿si? – dije

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Alice

- si soy yo – le dije

- ¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono de mi hermano? – me preguntó ella confusa

- pues cuando llegué a casa mi madre me dijo que Edward había venido y que me esperaba en mi habitación, cuando subí pude ver que estaba dormido y no he querido despertarlo – le dije – por eso he cogido el teléfono para que no lo despertarás

- no es justo para ti que él esté ahí – me dijo

- no te preocupes Alice – le dije intentando que mi voz sonara animada – soy su amiga y él en este momento necesita a una amiga

- si pero no a una amiga que esté completamente enamorada de él – me dijo

- Alice yo no estoy completamente enamorada de él – le dije

- Si que lo estás – contraatacó ella – es más lo amas y no te atrevas a negármelo

- Vale es cierto lo amo – afirmé – pero eso no significa nada, yo soy su amiga y si necesita desahogarse yo voy a estar ahí para él y no te atrevas a decirle nada Alice

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo…

- Alice – le dije en forma de reproche

- Pero te prometo que no le diré nada – me dijo – aun que no estoy de acuerdo. Bueno te dejo Bella le diré a mi madre que Edward está en tu casa y que cenara allí, ¿ok?

- Si estupendo – le contesté – adiós Alice

Colgué el teléfono y volví a entrar en la habitación. Edward ya estaba despierto y parecía que buscaba algo. Me imaginé el qué

- ¿buscas esto? – le dije y le enseñé su teléfono

- si – me dijo y pude leer alivio en su rostro - ¿Qué hacías tu con mi móvil?

- Alice llamó y contesté – le dije ahora insegura de su reacción – espero que no te moleste

- No, no te preocupes – me dijo con una sonrisa – creo que debería irme. Siento haberme quedado dormido pero es que tardabas mucho en venir y estaba muy cansado, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- He venido a pie – le dije – perdí el autobús y pues… prefería darme un paseo

- Lo siento Bella – me dijo – debería haberte esperado

- No seas tonto Edward – le dije – estabas mal y yo te entiendo… no tienes por que disculparte

- Bueno me voy – dijo y se levantó de la cama

- Alice me ha dicho que le ha dicho a tu madre que te quedarás a cenar aquí – le dije – por lo visto iba a comprar las cosas para la cena y le preguntó si debería comprar también para ti

- Lo siento si soy una molestia – dijo él dejándose caer de nuevo en mi cama

- No seas tonto – le contesté con una sonrisa – Edward si necesitas hablar quiero que sepas que yo estaré siempre aquí, ¿de acuerdo?. Soy tú amiga y siempre voy a estar ahí

Sin previo aviso Edward se echó en mis brazos y se puso a sollozar como un niño pequeño. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo e intentar que de mis ojos no se escaparan las lagrimas que deseaban correr libremente.

- shh – le dije intentando que dejara de llorar – por favor Edward tranquilízate

él me ignoró y siguió llorando en mi hombro. Pasaron los minutos y él se fue controlando, cuando al fin dejó de llorar me miro y supe al instante lo que iba a decirme.

- no quiero que te disculpes Edward – le dije – los amigos están tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo. Además ella no te merece, tú mereces alguien mucho mejor

- te merezco a ti – me dijo y yo me quedé de piedra cuando lo escuché. No dejé que siguiera hablando

- no he querido decir eso – comencé pero él me interrumpió

- lo sé – me dijo – lo que quiero decir es que te merezco a ti solo que soy lo bastante estúpido como para no amarte. Aun que tú a mi no me mereces, mereces a alguien que te vea y se enamoré de ti al instante. Como Jacob.

- Edward – le dije

- Sería estupendo Bella – me interrumpió él con una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Qué sería estupendo? – le pregunté sin entenderlo

- que tu empezarás a salir con Jacob así Tanya se quedaría sola y yo podría estar ahí para Bella, es perfecto – repitió Edward

- no, no es perfecto – le dije a Edward – te olvidas de que yo no siento absolutamente nada por Jacob, no podría hacer algo así. Además Tanya también es amiga mía y quiero que también sea feliz

- eres una mala amiga – me gritó y yo me quedé congelada en mi sitio

vi como se levantó de la cama cogía su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de salir de mi habitación se dio la vuelta para decirme una última cosa:

- no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar Bella – me dijo – solo piensas en ti pues bien, nunca me tendrás por que nunca me podría fijar en una zorra como tu. Ahora pienso que Sam tuvo razón sobre todo lo que dijo de ti, no vales nada ni como amiga ni como persona ni como nada.

No me podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Edward no me podía haber dicho eso. Noté como unas lagrimas recorrían mi cara, me tumbé en la cama y me dejé llevar por el dolor que en ese momento sentía. Lo que dijo Sam… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Sam? Seguramente que era una zorra sin corazón y sin sentimientos. Que era una puta que solo sabía mentir y solo pensaba en mí tal y como había dicho Edward.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba tirada en mi cama cuando escuché que sonaba el teléfono. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces… cuando llevaba cuatro veces sonando me levanté de la cama y me fui a cogerlo, no recordaba cuando se había ido mama.

- ¿diga? – pregunté

- hija – escuché que decía mama – me ha salido una emergencia

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le pregunté intentando quitarme la frialdad de la voz y la inexpresividad para que mama no notará lo mal que estaba

- pues que se le han ocurrido hacer un viaje de negocios justo ahora – me dijo y pude ver como le fastidiaba eso – ya estoy en el aeropuerto no voy a poder ir ni a coger ropa estaré fuera de una a dos semanas

- no te preocupes mama – le dije

- llama a Alice y que se quede contigo o vete tu a su casa pero no quiero que te quedes sola, ¿me entiendes Bella? – me dijo

- si mama – le volví a contestar

- bueno mi vuelo sale ya cariño – me dijo – te quiero y ten cuidado

Después de eso me colgó. Yo me volví a dirigir a mi cuarto, me deje caer en la cama y seguí llorando.

Esta vez no sonó el teléfono sino que sentí como llamaban a mi puerta. No quería abrir así que dejé que llamaran. Despues de cinco minutos de silencio comenzó a sonar el teléfono de casa pero tampoco lo descolgué y lo mismo hice cuando empezaron a llamar a mi móvil. Cuando me dieron un poco de paz apagué el móvil, descolgué el teléfono y llené la bañera de agua.

Cuando estaba a punto de meterme dentro de la gran bañera llena de agua caliente me fije en un objeto que estaba encima del lavabo. Una cuchilla de afeitar con sus recambios a un lado. Una muy afilada cuchilla.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía me acerqué a el lavabo y cogí entre mis manos la afilada cuchilla y de pronto unas recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

Unos trazos en mis muñecas, un momento de dolor y después todo lo que sentí fue… nada. No sentí absolutamente nada, ni el dolor que me había infligido Sam ni nada por el estilo y también recordé lo bien que se sentía estar así.

Acerqué la hoja a mi muñeca y vi mis cicatrices. De pronto también recordé otras cosas que surgieron después. La mirada angustiada de Charlie y Renné mientras me preguntaban que me había pasado y las expresiones de terror de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Tanya y Edward. Edward.

Sin pensarlo apreté la hoja de la cuchilla en mi muñeca y pude sentir un suave dolor en ella y como sangre salía de un pequeño corte.

Unos furiosos golpes en mi puerta me despertaron de mi trance. Miré hacia abajo y vi que un pequeño charco de sangre se estaba formando en el suelo, rápidamente cogí una toalla y me la puse en la muñeca a fin de detener la hemorragia. Me puse el pijama que había cogido y me dirigí a las escaleras para buscar algo con que limpiar lo que había echo en el suelo cuando escuché unos gritos que venían de la calle.

- ¡¡¡como le haya pasado algo Edward te juro que te mato!!! – escuché que gritaba Alice

sin pensármelo bajé las escaleras corriendo y abrí de un tirón la puerta. Ahí estaban todos menos Tanya y Jacob. En cuanto me vieron se quedaron mirándome embobados y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía Alice se tiró en mis brazos y comenzó a sollozar.

- Alice no seas tonta estoy bien – le dije

- ¿entonces por que no nos cogías el teléfono? – me dijo Alice aun sollozando en mi pecho

- estaba dormida – le contesté intentando que mi mentira no sonara como tal

- no sabes mentir Bella – me dijo entonces Rosalie y de un tirón me quito la toalla de mi muñeca lo que hizo que soltara un gemido de dolor.

Alice se separó de mí en cuanto notó el tirón y cuando vio el suave corte que tenía en mi muñeca izquierda se le puso una expresión de terror. Se dio media vuelta se tiró encima de su hermano dándole puñetazos mientras lloraba.

- idiota, subnormal, imbécil – escuché que gritaba mientras lloraba y golpeaba a Edward

Jasper la cogió de la cintura y la sostuvo mientras Rosalie sostenía a Emmet que miraba a Edward con ganas de tirársele encima también. Edward me miró pero yo desvié la mirada. No quería saber nada de él, nada. Lo odiaba.

- vamos a ver como tienes esa herida – dijo entonces Emmet tratando controlar el tono de su voz

yo me aparté de la puerta y dejé que entraran todos con una excepción.

- tu no entras Edward – le dije – no quiero saber nada más sobre ti. Haz como si nunca nos hubieramos conocido por que así será como actué yo y por una vez en mi vida haré lo correcto y pensaré en mí. Te odio Edward Cullen y no quiero volver a verte cerca de mí.

Después de eso le cerré la puerta en la cara y me dejé caer en el suelo sollozando con fuerza. Todos se pusieron a mi alrededor y noté como alguien me cogía en brazos y me llevaban a mi dormitorio. No supe que pasó después de eso por que me quedé dormida.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**holaaa espero que os guste el fic...**

**bueno tambien espero y deseo vuestros reviews y también que me digais si os gusta o no y también acepto sugerencias ok¿?**

**bueno muchos besos y cuidense**

**mayte92**


	3. Chapter 3

______________________________________-- **los personajes no me pertenecen... solo la historia --_______________________________________**

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Al mirarme en el espejo casi pego un chillido al ver mi aspecto. Estaba horrorosa. Tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras y mi pelo era un gran revoltijo con nudos. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y hundí mi cara en el agua.

Después de una ducha relajante y de haberme arreglado un poco bajé a desayunar. No pensé encontrarme con nadie pero para mi asombro Alice y Rosalie me esperaban en la cocina.

- buenos días – les dije con una sonrisa

- buenos días Bella – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa - ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – le dije – aun que me duele un poco la cabeza pero no os preocupéis no es nada

- Te traeré una pastilla – dijo Rosalie y se dirigió al botiquín que había en el baño que había abajo

Me serví un vaso de leche y me senté delante de Alice para poder tomármelo.

- toma – me dijo entonces Rosalie tendiéndome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

- Gracias – le dije con una sonrisa antes de tomármela junto con toda la leche - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Deberíais estar en clase

- No teníamos ganas de ir – dijo Alice

- Alice es mejor decir la verdad – le dije – di que no queríais dejarme sola, me lo creería

- Bueno es cierto no queríamos dejarte sola – dijo Rosalie sentandose a mi lado – ninguno de nosotros quería

- ¿y Tanya? – pregunté yo entonces

- no lo sabemos – dijo Alice – la hemos llamado y también a Jacob pero ninguno de los dos nos han contestado

l- es hemos dejado mensajes diciéndole que estabas mal y que tú agradecerías su presencia aquí pero no nos ha llamado – dijo Rosalie

- no pasa nada – dijo yo intentando que mi voz no sonara tal y como yo me sentía – seguramente estaría ocupada o tendría el móvil apagado o… no sé

- no tenía el móvil apagado Bella – dijo Alice – la llamamos mil veces y no contestó y lo mismo hicimos con Jacob

- y la verdad si estaba ocupada, tú debes ser lo primero como lo eres para nosotras – dijo Rosalie – hasta Jessica ha llamado para saber como te encuentras sin decir que la primera a sido Angela y ella ni siquiera a preguntado a Emmet o Jasper o… Edward

- es verdad – dijo Alice – cuando Jasper se lo dijo esta mañana solo preguntó como te encontrabas y cuando le dijimos que estabas bien ella dijo… bueno dijo…

- suéltalo Alice – le dije por que parecía indecisa sobre si decirlo o no

- bueno dijo que esa eres tú que no te teníamos que estar dando tanta importancia por que tú eras así y que solo querías llamar la atención – dijo Alice mirando al suelo

- bien – dije yo

- le di una bofetada por decir eso sabes – dijo entonces Rosalie – casi le quito la cara, la verdad no sé que ve Edward en ella

- supongo que un bonito culo y unas buenas tetas – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros

- bueno ya hablaré con ella – dije – pero ustedes no deberíais estar aquí, vais a perder clases

- eso no nos preocupa – dijo Alice levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi – tú eres lo más importante para nosotras no lo olvides nunca

- gracias – les dije y les di un gran abrazo - ¿Por qué no os quedáis esta semana conmigo?

- ¿Qué pensabas, que te íbamos a dejar sola? – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa – estas loca

la mañana pasó divertida junto con Alice y Rosalie. Ellas habían ido a las primeras clases y me contaron que Victoria andaba diciendo que no iba a clase por que no quería vérmelas con ella. Me eché a reír en cuanto terminaron de contármelo, no sé la verdad, creo que la cantidad de silicona que tiene en las tetas le ha afectado al cerebro.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, empezó a sonar el timbre de la puerta de mi casa.

- voy yo chicas – les dije a Alice y Rosalie que estaban tiradas junto a mí en el sofá viendo la tele

llegué a la puerta y la abrí solo para encontrarme con un gran abrazo por parte de Emmet.

- hola pequeña – me dijo él al oído – me encanta verte bien

- hola Emmet – le dije con una sonrisa cuando me soltó – a mi también me encanta verte

- hola Bella – dijo entonces Jasper - ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien gracias Jasper – le dije y cerré la puerta detrás de él

- Hemos traído comida – dijo Emmet – esperamos que tengáis hambre señoritas

- Por supuesto – dije yo mientras me sentaba en el sofá esperando a que dijeran que habían traído

- Pues bien hemos traído un poco de comida china – dijo Jasper mientras sacaba botes de las bolsas de plástico que traían él y Emmet – ya sabéis, fideos y esas cosas

- Estupendo – dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos

- Voy por los platos – dijo Rosalie – Emmet ayúdame y tu Bella, no te muevas

Cuando la mesa estuvo completamente puesta nos pusimos a comer mientras reíamos de las bromas de Emmet con los fideos. Solo mientras comíamos el postre fue cuando me sentí realmente incómoda.

- invitamos a Edward – dijo entonces Emmet – pero dijo que no sería bien recibido y que además tenía que estudiar para no sé que examen

- ¿por qué no iba a ser bien recibido? – preguntó Jasper que al parecer no se había enterado de la película

- no lo sé – le contestó Emmet – siempre ha sido bien recibido en la casa de Bella, ¿Por qué crees que habrá dicho eso Bella?

- Por que sabe perfectamente que no será nunca más bien recibido en mi casa – dije fríamente mientras me levantaba y recogía los platos de la mesa intentando no romper ninguno

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Emmet sorprendido – ¡ay!

Parecía que alguien le había pegado por el gesto de dolor que hizo y no tuve que pensar mucho para saber quien había sido.

- no Rosalie déjalo – dije yo mientras venía de la cocina – debéis saber por que nunca más volveré a mirar a Edward a la cara

- ¿nos vas a contar que te ha hecho? – preguntó Alice

- si – dije, tomé aire y empecé – después de ver a Tanya y Jacob besándose todos sabéis que él se fue y la verdad es que estaba realmente mal. Pues bien, cuando llegué a mi casa me dijo mi madre que él estaba en mi habitación, cuando subí me lo encontré dormido. Espere a que se despertara para que me dijera que hacia en mi casa aun que la verdad yo más o menos sabía el porque estaba aquí…

- ¿y por que estaba aquí? – me interrumpió Emmet

- a eso voy Emmet – le dije con una sonrisa – cuando se despertó se me echó a llorar como un niño pequeño y la verdad no os voy a mentir me hizo mucho daño verlo así, llevo muchos años sintiendo esto que siento por él y que el lloré sobre mi hombro por otra chica no algo que recomiende a alguien – seguí moviendo mis manos nerviosamente por encima de la mesa y de vez en cuando pasando mis dedos por el corte de mi mano izquierda – yo lo consolé como pude intentando que no se me notara lo mucho que me estaba afectando aquello. Entonces a él se lo ocurrió una idea, esa idea consistía en que yo comenzara a salir con Jacob para él poder salir con Tanya…

- es tonto – dijo Alice – no sé como puedo tener a un hermano tan estúpido

- bien – proseguí con una sonrisa – yo le dije que no podía hacer eso que lo único que conseguiría era hacernos daño a todos a Jacob, a Tanya, a él y a mí. Entonces me empezó a pegar gritos diciéndome que era una egoísta y que solo pensaba en mí y que… Sam tenía razón en lo que había dicho de mí que era una zorra y que no me merecía a nadie y antes de marcharse me dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de mí. Pues bien ahora soy yo la que no quiere saber nada de él.

Todos se quedaron mirándome con la boca abierta y sin pronunciar palabra. Todos y cada uno estaban alucinando con lo que les acababa de contar y sus rostros antes sorprendidos se estaban volviendo mascaras de furia. Intenté apaciguar la situación por que sabía lo que venía.

- no os lo he contado para que se lo echéis en cara o para que le golpeéis – aclaré pero no creo que me escucharan – lo digo en serio – dije levantando la voz

- no seas tonta – dijo Emmet levantándose. Parecía furioso – deja que lo coja, menos mal que es mi hermano y no se puede esconder mucho de mí. Le voy a romper la cara a ese tarado

- y yo te ayudaré – dijo Jasper

- no hermano, todos le ayudaremos – dijo Rosalie

- no – grité yo y todos se giraron para mirarme – no os lo he contado para que le hagáis pasar la vida imposible, os lo he contado para que no os paséis todo el tiempo cuchicheando sobre lo que me motivo para hacer lo que hice

- no debiste hacerlo Bella – dijo Alice con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- no os preocupéis – dije yo – además no lo hice de manera premeditada, ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que hice hasta que lo hice. Lo siento de verdad

- no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor – dijo Alice y vi como se le escapaban un par de lagrimas

me levanté de mi asiento y me fui hacia ella. La abracé fuertemente mientras la consolaba.

- te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer Alice – le dije intentando que dejara de llorar – además, ¿que le pasan a los hermanos Cullen que se la pasan llorando?

Ella se echo a reír con un sonido tembloroso y pude notar que ya se estaba recuperando de su momento de debilidad.

- ¿habéis visto a Tanya o a Jacob? – preguntó Rosalie

- si – dijo Jasper – le dije lo que le había ocurrido a Bella pero no pareció importarle mucho, después de la bofetada que le diste se ha pasado todo el día con Victoria y las demás porristas y Jacob otro tanto de lo mismo… la verdad no sé lo que le ha hecho Tanya pero ya ni siquiera habla con nosotros

- ¿de verdad? – pregunté sorprendida

- si – dijo Emmet – además lo más raro es que Tanya se acercó a segunda hora para pedirle a Edward una salida al cine

- ¿Qué? – gritó Alice - ¿Qué hizo qué?

- Si – dijo Emmet – pero él se negó. Vamos y puedo decirlo con seguridad que se negó, la primera de las veces que él le dijo que no ella lo entendió como que hoy no podía y le dijo que mañana entonces él volvió a decirle que no y ella le preguntó que entonces cuando y él le respondió que probablemente nunca

- No me lo creo – dijo Rosalie en un susurró

- Pues creetelo hermana – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Alice – creo que por fin está cambiando aun que sea un poco

- ¿cambiando? – dijo Alice indignada – lo único que está haciendo es ir a peor

- me refiero a Tanya – aclaró Jasper – que por fin se a dado cuenta de que material está echo ella

- ¿y de que material está echo? – pregunté yo enfadada de que hablaran así de ella

- mira Bella – dijo Rosalie – tú haces a penas un año y algo más que la conoces pero nosotros no, nosotros la conocemos desde que éramos niños y siempre ha ido al sol que más calienta. Cuando tú llegaste a la ciudad de casa de tu padre ella lo acababa de dejar con Tom y nadie la quería cerca, bueno con nadie me refiero a sus antiguos amigos. Cogió la oportunidad que más le convenía. No digo que no te aprecie Bella, pero no como nosotros, nunca se podrá comparar.

- ¿y eso que tiene de malo? – pregunté

- pues tiene que de verdad solo es una interesada – respondió Rosalie – a ella le interesa mantenerse cerca de nosotros por que así es una de las chicas más populares del instituto. Me quiero referir a que nosotros cinco junto con Edward somos las personas más conocidas de todo el instituto y ahora que ella se ha estado juntando con nosotros las personas que no la conocían han terminado por saber quien es ella. Tanya también sabe que solo se junta con nosotros por ti, por que si no fuera por ti ella no saldría con nosotros. Ahora no sé lo que ha pasado para que haya cambiado de parecer.

- Pues que esta con Jacob y él desde que llegó a la escuela pues no hace más que intentar entrar en la elite deportiva de la escuela y ella solo hace seguir su estela – dijo Rosalie

- Pero eso no es malo – dije yo

- No te vamos a meter nada más de ella en la cabeza Bella – dijo Alice tapándole la boca a Rosalie – tu sola te darás cuenta de cómo es ella

- Bien – dije yo – ahora por favor necesito unas horas a solas

- Bella – dijo Alice

- Solo unas horitas – dije yo – mientras tú y Rosalie vais a buscar vuestras cosas para quedaros en mi casa. Necesito pensar

- Esta bien Bella – dijo Jasper – ellas estarán aquí dentro de unas tres horas, vendremos para la cena, traeremos comida rápida.

- Ten cuidado Bella – dijo Alice – no hagas tonterías

- No os preocupéis por mí estaré bien – les dije en la puerta mientras los despedía

Cuando al fin se marcharon pude respirar hondo. No es que me molestara que estuvieran en mi casa todo el día, lo que me molestaba era que se pasaran de sobre protectores.

Lavé los platos y recogí un poco la cocina antes de ir a tirarme en el sofá. Cuando apenas llevaba cinco minutos tirada llamaron a la puerta.

Me levanté con un gran suspiro y fui a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije de mala manera

- quería saber como estabas – dijo Edward

- pues ya ves – le dije – muy bien, ya puedes irte

- espera Bella – dijo él – necesito hablar contigo solo un momento

- no – le dije e intenté cerrar la puerta pero no me dejó

- por favor Bella – me suplicó él – solo quiero hablar contigo por favor

- no – volví a repetir

- voy a entrar quieras tú o no – amenazó – así que es mejor que me dejes pasar

Me hice a un lado después de pensarlo brevemente, se iría antes de mi casa si lo dejaba hablar.

Me fui al salón y me senté en el sofá.

- bien, ¿Qué quieres hablar? – le dije

- lo siento – dijo

- no quiero tus disculpas – le dije sin mirarlo

- lo sé – dijo él – pero aun así quiero pedírtelas, no sé lo que me pasó para decir lo que dije ayer Bella

- vete Edward – le dije – no quiero escucharte márchate

- joder Bella escúchame – me espetó Edward – solo quiero que me escuches

- ¿y que vas a decirme? – le grité levantándome del sofá y encarándome a él – que no eras tú el que dijo todo eso o que… no lo sé cualquier otra tontería

- no Bella – dijo él – fui yo quien dijo todo eso

- por supuesto que fuiste tú – le interrumpí yo

- si – dijo – pero cuando lo hice no estaba en mis cabales, estaba furioso por que me habían traicionado y lo pagué con la persona que más cerca tenía y también la que tenía menos culpa. Si hubiera estado con Alice o con cualquier otra persona te juro que también hubiera reaccionado igual. Lo siento.

- Mira Edward – dije intentando controlar mi genio – yo no tengo la culpa de que Tanya y Jacob hayan empezado a salir juntos, pero aun así te desahogaste gritándome a mí

- Lo sé y lo siento – volvió a repetir él

- Mira Edward lo único que quiero es estar tranquila – le dije suspirando – si tú mejoras tu conciencia pidiéndome perdón pues bien estas perdonado pero eso no cambia nada

- No quiero que me perdones para que me sienta mejor Bella – dijo él dando un paso hacia mí al que yo respondí dando otro hacia atrás – quiero que me perdones por que de verdad tú quieras

- Pero la verdad Edward no sé si quiera – dije yo

. No te preocupes, te entiendo – dijo él – bueno me marcho

Vi como se daba la vuelta para marcharse y algo dentro de mí se sintió mal. Cuando él estaba abriendo la puerta para marcharse lo detuve:

- Edward – le llamé

- ¿Qué? – contestó él dándose la vuelta

- eh… ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? – le dije – van a echar un película muy buena y dentro de un par de horas van a venir Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie con comida

- ¿estás segura de que quieres que me quede? – preguntó él

- bueno… si no quieres quedarte pues no pasa nada – le dije y para más vergüenza noté como se me coloreaban las mejillas

- no he querido decir eso Bella – dijo él con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de la calle y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia mí – claro que quiero quedarme contigo Bella, pero no sé si tu quieres que me quede

- si te lo estoy diciendo es por algo ¿no? – le pregunté alzando las cejas

- cierto – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué película es?

- Pues no sé – dije yo encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome en el sofá – solo sé que es de miedo

- Ya entiendo por que no querías que me fuera – dijo él con una gran sonrisa sentándose a mi lado – no te atrevías a verla sola

- No seas tonto – le dije con una gran sonrisa

- Claro claro – dijo él rodando sus preciosos ojos en sus cuencas

- Vamos a ver la peli anda – dije cuando vi que empezaba

Estábamos sentados juntos en el sofá. La película empezó y la verdad es que daba mucho miedo. En uno de los grandes sustos que me llevé me agarré fuertemente a Edward y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. A partir de ese momento él no me soltó durante toda la película. En uno de los intermedios recordé lo que había dicho Emmet.

- ¿has visto a Tanya? – le pregunté mientras esperábamos que comenzara de nuevo la película

- si – contestó él y de pronto se puso tenso - ¿Por qué?

- Por nada – le dije yo. Pasamos un minuto en completo silencio y después me decidí a preguntar - ¿Por qué no has aceptado salir con Tanya? Pensé, bueno, todos pensábamos que era lo que querías

- Tú lo has dicho Bella, era – dijo él - ¿quieres la verdad? – me preguntó

- Por supuesto – le dije

- Verás después de salir de aquí ya no estaba tan preocupado por Tanya y Jacob – dijo él – estaba más preocupado por ti y por lo que te había dicho. Me planté varias veces volver y pedirte disculpas pero te conozco demasiado bien y sé que no querrías verme y además me daba miedo. Había visto el dolor en tus ojos al decirte todo y no quería cagarla de nuevo. Lo siento debí volver.

- No te preocupes – le dije – pero no me has contestado por que no has salido con Tanya

- No he salido con ella por que simplemente no quiero – dijo Edward y luego me sonrió – prefiero pasar mi tiempo con alguien que realmente lo merezca

- Pues no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo – dije yo bajando el rostro para que él no me lo pudiera ver

- No seas tonta Bella – dijo él después de una carcajada – tú eres la única con la que nunca perdería mi tiempo y… la verdad es que he pensado muy bien en todo, en nosotros dos me refiero… aun que ya no creo que estés interesada

- ¿a qué te refieres con nosotros dos? – le pregunté

- pues… que he pensado en lo que tú… sientes o sentías en mi y quería darte una oportunidad – me dijo él y vi como se sonrojaba – si aún la quieres claro

- bueno – dije yo un poco confusa – me lo voy a pensar, ¿vale?

- Está bien – dijo él – algo es algo, la película va a empezar – me avisó él y volvimos a sumergirnos en ella.

Tal y como me había pasado en la primera parte de la película, los sustos y demás, me pasó exactamente igual en la segunda. Me abracé fuertemente a él y cuando levanté el rostro para mirarle me di cuenta de que tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío. Vi como él levantaba su mano y acariciaba mi mejilla con una expresión de ternura en el rostro. Yo me perdí en su mirada esmeralda que tanta felicidad me daba, lo quería para mí aun que me haya hecho mucho daño. Ese pensamiento lo tuve cinco segundos antes de que él inclinara su rostro sobre el mío y rozara sus labios con los míos.

Cuando se separó de mí, tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro.

- lo siento Bella – dijo él y parecía arrepentido

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté yo confundida

- pues… no quiero presionarte – me confesó él – quiero que tomes tú decisión sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos

- ¿y cuales son tus sentimientos? – le pregunté y vi al instante como él se sonrojaba furiosamente

- pues… mis sentimientos son… difíciles de explicar – dijo él nervioso

- ya veo – dije yo un poco molesta – si no me lo quieres decir no pasa nada

- no es que no te lo quiera decir – me dijo él poniendo sus manos en mi cintura – solo que quiero que tomes tú decisión sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos

- pero si me dijeras tus sentimientos tomaría mejor la decisión – le dije yo subiéndole el rostro

- ¿estas segura que lo quieres saber? – me preguntó él y yo asentí – pues la verdad Bella que la primera vez que te vi me gustaste mucho pero tenía miedo de decírtelo, te veía tan frágil y tan… inocente que no quise… además te juntabas con Tanya a la que yo seguía más por costumbre que por otra cosa la verdad es que siempre he sido el perrito faldero de Tanya.

- Si eso me han dicho – le dije con una sonrisa

- Pues eso – dijo él muy nervioso – pero cuando te vi se me olvidó Tanya y todas las chicas del universo excepto tú, pero entonces empezaste a salir con Sam y yo no quería meterme en medio de vuestra relación, cuando Sam hizo lo que hizo quise… matarlo la verdad. Después él me contó todo lo que me contó de ti y la verdad es que no le creí nada de lo que dijo, y después hiciste la estupidez de cortarte las venas y casi me muero cuando me dijeron que estabas ingresada en el hospital casi… muerta. Ese día decidí no perderte jamás y estar a tu lado tanto como tú quisieras… así que me hice tu amigo, tu mejor amigo.

- Pero no entiendo todo eso de Tanya y lo que me formaste ayer cuando me negué a salir con Jacob – le dije yo

- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo - respondió - de tanto ser tu amigo me conformé solo con eso y nunca me imaginé que tu quisieras estar conmigo y a partir de ahí comencé a perseguir a Tanya como si fuera un… sabe Dios qué. Cuando me dijiste que querías estar conmigo se me vino el mundo encima porque no sabía como hacer para controlar lo que siento por Tanya y a la vez lo que siento por ti

- ¿y que sientes por Tanya y por mi? – le pregunté yo

- por Tanya lo único que siento es… creo que lujuria – respondió él poniéndose colorado de nuevo

- ella es muy atractiva – le dije yo

- si lo es - respondió – pero tu no te quedas atrás Bella

- pero no tengo su cuerpo – le contesté yo

- es verdad, pero una mujer no solo es atractiva por su cuerpo – me dijo él – lo es también por su manera de ser, por sus gestos, por su mirada, por la manera de tratar a las personas y por no intentar aparentar lo que no es – siguió él – tu quizás no tengas el cuerpo de Tanya pero no debes envidiárselo, ella es la que debe envidiarte a ti todas las cosas buenas que tienes, que creeme Bella, son muchas y por eso te quiero como nunca podré querer a Tanya

Cuando terminó me quedé sin palabras. No pensé nunca que él sintiera lo mismo que yo por él, me quería eso había dicho.

Lentamente le levanté sobre mis rodillas y le besé. Fue un beso lento donde esperaba transmitir todo lo que no me atrevía a decirle. Él deslizó sus manos hasta mis caderas y me apretó más junto a él.

En ese momento escuché un pequeño grito.

- Bella – gritó Alice

Nos separamos en cuanto escuchamos el grito de Alice. Ella nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper.

- ¿nos puedes explicar que estabas haciendo? – me preguntó Alice muy lentamente

- pues Alice es obvio no – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa en su rostro – se estaba dando el lote con Edward

- ese es el problema – gritó Alice dirigiéndole a su hermano una mirada que la verdad, daba miedo – si se estuviera dando el lote con cualquier otro tío me daría igual pero no con el imbécil de Edward, no lo voy a permitir

todos nos quedamos callados ante el arranque de ira de Alice. Yo sé que se preocupaba por mi pero al fin y al cabo era yo quien debería tomar esa decisión y no ella.

- Alice – intenté apaciguarla – no te pongas así…

- ¡¿Cómo que no me ponga así?! – me gritó Alice - ¡¿es que eres tonta?!

- Alice contrólate – dijo Edward

- No me digas que me controle Edward no me lo digas – le rugió ella – eres un ser insensible, le haces eso a Bella y ahora vienes a besarte con ella. Eres un hijo de puta

- Ya basta Alice – le grité y ella me miró de una forma que me rompió el corazón. Vi como se ponía roja de furia – Jasper llévatela y cuando esté calmada deja que vuelva

Jasper agarró a Alice por la cintura e intentó sacarla de mi casa y aun que ella se resistió, al final lo consiguió. Una vez que Alice ya estuvo fuera, me dirigí a las dos únicas personas que quedaban aparte de mí y de Edward.

- solo os voy a decir una cosa – dije yo – he hablado con Edward y me ha explicado sus… motivos por lo que me dijo lo que dijo. Es cierto que nada de lo que diga puede justificar lo que hizo pero aquí la que tiene que perdonar soy yo

- pero Bella – comenzó Rosalie con voz suave y controlada – no te vamos a decir lo que tienes o lo que no tienes que hacer solo queremos que pienses las cosas antes de hacer algo de lo que más adelante te puedas arrepentir

- ¿piensas que las cosas que le he dicho a Bella son mentira? – preguntó entonces Edward

- no sé lo que le has contado a Bella, Edward – contestó ella – no estoy en tu cabeza

- pues deberías de imaginártelo Rosalie – le dijo él muy serio – ya que más o menos os lo conté a ti, a mis hermanos y a Jasper hace un par de días

- ohh – dijo Rosalie sorprendida – ¿eso es lo que le has contado? – preguntó ella enfatizando la palabra `` eso ´´

- si, eso – dijo él – y ella… bueno ha dicho que se lo pensaría

- pues no parecía que se lo estuviera pensando mucho – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro

- j aja - dije yo – lo que me preocupa es Alice, nunca la había visto así

- no te inquietes – dijo Rosalie – ella es bastante impredecible, nunca sabes por donde te va a salir pero se le pasara, seguro ya está más calmada

- es verdad – asintió Emmet y luego agregó – de quien deberías estar preocupada es de Victoria y Tanya

- Emmet – le regañó Rosalie – quedamos en decirle después de la cena

- Lo siento Rose – dijo él con arrepentimiento

- ¿Qué pasa con Tanya y Victoria? – pregunté yo confusa

- pues que se han enterado de lo que ha pasado – dijo Rosalie – bueno se han enterado no, nosotros se lo dijimos a Tanya por que sabemos lo importante que es ella para ti y ella se lo ha contado a todo el grupo de porristas y creemos que Jacob a todos los chicos del equipo de fútbol pero como ninguno de los chicos han ido hoy a entrenar pues no lo sabemos con seguridad

- ¿Qué Tanya ha hecho que? – pregunté con incredulidad. No me creía que Tanya fuera así, que antes siquiera de verme ya se pusiera a contar por ahí lo que yo había echo - ¿Qué ha contado exactamente?

- Todo – dijo Jasper entrando en ese momento por la puerta. Detrás de él iba Alice con la mirada gacha – que discutiste con Edward y que él te dijo algo que te afectó mucho, que te volviste loca y que intentaste cortarte las venas… que de echo lo hicisteis pero que nosotros llegamos y evitamos una tragedia

- No puede ser – dijo yo en un susurro – no me ha podido hacer eso

Mi respiración se volvió acelerada y me estaba empezando a costar enfocar las cosas. Me sentía terriblemente mal y no sabía si era por la traición o por que en realidad estaba enferma.

- ¿Bella estas bien? – escuché que me preguntaba Edward – Bella amor, tranquila

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – escuché la voz de Alice y sentí como me tumbaban en el sofá

- no lo sé – le contestó Edward – es como si se hubiera quedado en shock – Emmet llama a papa y dile lo que ha ocurrido, él sabrá que hacer

- pero no le digas todo Emmet – le dijo Rosalie – solo dile que le han dado una noticia muy fuerte y que desde entonces no responde y que creemos que puede estar en shock, ¿entiendes?

- Si Rosalie – dijo Emmet – no soy tonto

- Pues a veces lo pareces – le contestó Jasper

- Emmet – escuché que decía Edward con la voz alterada

- Si ya voy – le respondió Emmet

- Bella cariño – escuché que me decía Edward – reacciona Bella

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y de mi garganta empezaron a salir sonidos guturales, como sollozos. De mis ojos empezaron a manar lagrimas como si de una fuente se tratara y no lograba controlar mi respiración.

- voy a matar a esa hija de puta – escuché gruñir a Edward – Bella amor, por favor, Bella

Alguien me cogió en brazos y me empezó a mecer. Mientras Edward me mecía, empezó a tararearme una nana que poco a poco me fue tranquilizando aun que aun no lograba salir de mi estupor.

- papa me ha dicho que lo más probable es que esté en shock – escuché que decía Emmet – que cuando esté preparada reaccionará, hay que llevarla a un sitio cómodo donde ella pueda descansar y que a su alrededor haya tranquilidad

- Edward llévala a su habitación y quédate con ella – le dijo Rosalie a Edward y al momento me noté volando

Edward me llevaba a mi habitación en sus brazos, y yo inconsciente y perdiéndomelo. Cuando al fin llegó me tumbó en la cama y él se pudo a un lado de mí tarareando su nana que a partir de ahora dijera él lo que dijera iba a ser mía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en estado de shock pero ya había anochecido cuando al fin desperté. Estaba sola en mi habitación, tapada con una manta.

Me levanté lentamente y sentí un leve mareo que se pasó enseguida.

Fui al baño y al salir me topé con Edward que parecía muy nervioso. Antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, él me abrazó.

- ¿estás bien? – me preguntó cuando me soltó – no debes estar de pie, vamos a tumbarte

- no te preocupes Edward me encuentro bien – le dije y aun que era verdad que me sentía bien también estaba un poco cansada y con mucha hambre

- ¿tienes hambre? – me preguntó y pareció leerme el pensamiento

- la verdad es que si – le dije con una sonrisa

- túmbate – me dijo él señalando mi cama – ahora te traigo algo de comer

- ¿y los demás? – pregunté

- se han marchado – me respondió él desde la puerta – estamos solos

se marchó, no sin antes darme una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban. Me puse cómoda en la cama pensando en la noche que quizás tuviera por delante, aun que estaba segura que nada iba a ocurrir no dejaba de pensar en que quizás él se quedara a pasar la noche conmigo.

En el momento en el que comenzaba a ponerme muy colorada, Edward entró en la habitación con una bandeja repleta de comida.

- ¿Qué estas pensando que te has puesto tan colorada? – me preguntó él mientras dejaba la bandeja de mi comida encima de la mesita de noche

- nada – le respondí

- si claro – me dijo él acercando su rostro al mío – no me lo creo

no supe que contestarle aun que tampoco me dio oportunidad para hacerlo por que sus brazos se posaron sobre lo míos. Me besó con ternura.

Introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca y comenzó a recorrerla, volviéndome loca en el proceso. Cuando se separó de mí, tenía los labios rojos y un brillo muy especial en su mirada.

- ¿me vas a decir lo que estabas pensando? – me preguntó él

- ¿se van a quedar conmigo Rosalie y Alice? – le pregunté en vez de preguntarle lo que realmente quería saber

- no – respondió él – mis padres no se van a quedar esta noche en casa y se han decidido a irse allí a modo de parejitas ya me entiendes

- o sea, ¿Qué me voy a quedar sola no? – le pregunté intentando que me respondiera lo que en realidad quería saber

- la verdad, la perspectiva de quedarme con dos parejas en edad hormonal en una casa vacía no me seduce – me dijo con una sonrisa – y esperaba que tu me acogieras en tu casa, aun que si no quieres siempre me puedo ir a un hotel

- no seas tonto – le dije con una sonrisa – siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa

- me alegra saber eso – me dio un suave beso en los labios y después se separó de mi – ahora come, si Alice te ve mañana en el instituto deshidratada me matara

La mención del instituto me trajo recuerdos que la verdad, quería olvidar por esa noche. No sé como haría para enfrentarme a la víbora de Victoria y a Tanya. Me dolía lo que Tanya me había echo pero no había otra persona que hubiera hablado con todo el instituto.

- no te preocupes por Victoria – me dijo Edward como si hubiera estado leyendo mi mente – nos ocuparemos de ella

- la que en realidad me preocupa es Tanya – le confesé en voz baja

- la verdad, no sé lo que le ha ocurrido – dijo él con una mirada confusa en su rostro – hace un par de días estaba bien y seguía… bueno seguía como siempre y ahora empieza a salir con Jacob y al día siguiente me pide salir a mí cosa que nunca a echo y la verdad, aun no me lo creo

- si tanto quieres estar con ella deberías haber aceptado – le dije mientras comía

- no seas tonta Bella – me dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que me encanto – si te soy sincero aun no logro entender por que me negué. Cuando me lo pidió me quedé en shock y se me vino a la mente el recuerdo de ella besándose con Jacob y después tu cara después de que te dijera todo lo que dije y no pude decirle que si, algo dentro de mi se negaba a salir con ella sabiendo que tú estabas mal

- pero ya estoy bien – comenté – ahora puedes salir con ella

- con la única persona con la que voy a salir es contigo – me dijo mientras me quitaba el cuenco de la sopa vacío de encima – y ahora duerme que mañana será un duro día

- ¿tu donde vas a dormir? – le pregunté sintiendo curiosidad

- pues… pensaba dormir en el sofá si no te importa – me contestó

- claro que me importa – le dije y por un momento vi como su cara se entristecía – no vas a dormir en ese incómodo sofá, ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? Aquí hay mucho espacio

- no Bella – me dijo él rotundo – no quiero incomodarte

- no seas tonto – le respondí – deja eso en la cocina ponte el pijama o con lo que sea que duermas tú y vuelve aquí o sino saldré yo a buscarte

- vale vale – dijo Edward con una sonrisa – ahora vuelvo

salió de la habitación dejándome sola. Me di cuenta entonces que yo no tenía puesto el pijama si no que seguía con las mismas mallas que me puse hoy en la tarde, así que me levanté y me puse mi pijama favorito: un pantalón largo muy fino de color azul bebe con una camisola a juego, esta tenía mucho escote.

Me eché en la cama a esperar el dichoso momento en que llegara Edward. Después de contar unas doscientas respiraciones, él llegó solamente con el pantalón del pijama puesto. Se me cortó la respiración en cuanto lo vi. Estaba guapísimo y tenía un cuerpo estupendo. Me lo quedé mirándolo fijamente y noté como poco a poco sus mejillas se iban sonrojando.

- si te sientes incómoda viéndome así – dijo él – me puedo poner otra cosa

- estas estupendo – le contesté y le abrí las mantas para que entrara en la cama – anda ven que te vas a helar

- veo que tú también te has puesto el pijama – me dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se quedaba mirando, por un momento, el amplio escote de mi pijama

- si, estoy más cómoda así – le respondí y luche contra todo mi ser para no ruborizarme pero como siempre, mi cuerpo ganó y me noté toda colorada cosa que le hizo reír muchísimo

- vamos a dormir Bella que ya es tarde – me dijo y me abrazó cosa que yo acepté gustosa. Noté como me daba un beso en la cabeza y empezaba a tararear la preciosa nana que ya era mía.

Antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, escuché como Edward me hablaba.

- siento mucho todo lo que te dije Bella – escuché que decía – pero te prometo que a partir de ahora todo va a ir a mejor. Te quiero mi Bella

Después de eso me quedé dormida con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, sin temer el día que me esperaría mañana, ni los problemas que podría tener si mi madre decidía volver de su viaje esa noche y encontraba a Edward en mi cama.

Por una vez estaba completamente feliz, tenía todo lo que quería conmigo y agradecía por eso a quien me lo hubiera dado.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**holaaaa a todasS**

**aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap. que espero que le guste... esta Bella que escribo jeje tanto en este historia como en la de cazavampiros se caracteriza por tener el defecto de perdonar lo que sea que le hayan echo muy pronto (como yo vamos jejee xD), es decir que no es nada rencorosa**

**lo digo por que a algunas, me imagino, le costara imaginar por que Bella puede perdonar tan ligero... pero ella es así jejejeje **

**bueno otra cosita... no se como andarán mis faltas de ortografía... espero que bien. la verdad es que reviso el cap varias veces antes de subirlo para ver en que puedo haberme equivocado pero alguna siempre se me escapa asi que lo siento... **

**otra cosa más... el nombre de la historia. la verdad es que cuando tenía pensado escribir esta historia no iba a ser así, si no que iba a estar enfocada en una clase de debate y que allí Edward y Bella se conocerían, cada uno defendiera una postura diferente y así con el curso de la historia terminaran enamorandose... algo así como los amores reñidos son los mas queridos pero no ha podido ser por que cuando escribo yo no planeo lo que va a salir y al final sale lo que mi mente va inventandose al momento... osea que si en algun reviews me preguntais que va a ocurrir en el proximo cap. la verdad es que no tendría ni idea de que contestaros jeje . el problema está en que el titulo de la historia no pega mucho con la historia y yo la verdad, soy muy mala para eso de resúmenes o titulos así que si quereis que lo cambie decirlo por que si no lo dejare así y además... ESTOY ABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS QUE ME AYUDARÍAN MUCHO... así que por favor... dadles a la mente.. jeje xD**

**y otra cosa más y ya me voy jeje. el resumen de la historia. ¿quereis que lo cambie? por que si no os gusta así lo puedo cambiar... aun que la verdad... se me da tela de mal ... pero todo sera para que esteis contentas y felices jeje **

**bueno ahora si que me voy ya... **

**muchos besistos y cuidense**

**mayte92**


	4. Chapter 4

**_________________________________---- los personajes no me pertencen.... solo la historia ----______________________________________**

**Cuando desperté sentí que alguien me tenía cogida por la cintura. Como pude me di la vuelta y vi como Edward dormía. Era aun más guapo dormido. A los cinco minutos de estar observándole, sonó el despertador de su móvil y yo en un intento para que no se despertara me puse sobre el para apagarlo pero con tan mala suerte que perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre el. El pobre Edward se levanto de golpe y al verme a mi sobre el, me lanzo una de mis sonrisas predilectas.**

**- si querías ponerte encima de mi no hace falta que no la hagas mientras duermo eh – me dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras me abrazaba y me pegaba mas a el.**

**- No quería ponerme encima de ti – le aclare – intentaba apagar tu despertador y perdí el equilibrio.**

**- Buena excusa – me dijo el y cuando intente apartarme no me dejo – quédate así un poco mas, no sabes cuanto me gusta sentirte.**

**Yo me relaje y me puse mas cómodamente sobre el. Edward me abrazo y pude escuchar el suspiro de satisfacción que soltó. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero la verdad, tampoco me importaba. **

**- Bella – escuche que me llamaba.**

**- Dime – le dije.**

**- ¿quieres ir a la escuela hoy? – me pregunto lo que me hizo acordarme de que teníamos colegio.**

**- Dios Edward vamos a llegar tarde – le dije levantándome tan ligero de la cama que me tropecé y caí.**

**- Ten cuidado – me dijo el mientras me ayudaba a levantarme – no te vayas a hacer daño.**

**- ¿has traído ropa? – le pregunte.**

**- Si – me dijo – ¿puedo darme una ducha?**

**- Claro – le respondí – pero no tardes que también me tengo que duchar.**

**Mientras el se duchaba yo me dedique a hacer el desayuno. Hice un poco de café y tostadas pues es lo mas ligero que se me ocurrió. En cuanto Edward salio del baño y me metí súper ligero pues ya era tarde.**

**- ¡¡¡tienes el desayuno en la cocina!!! – le grite desde la ducha.**

**- Gracias – escuche que me contestaba.**

**Me duche, me vestí, me peine y me maquille en menos de media hora. Fui a la habitación, coji mi mochila y baje a toda prisa las escaleras.**

**- vamos a llegar tarde – le dije mientras recogía un poco la cocina.**

**- Iremos en mi coche así llegaremos antes – me dijo mientras me ayudaba.**

**- Pero nos verán llegar juntos – le dije parándome en seco.**

**- No me importa – me dijo parándose el también y mirándome. Pude ver como su rostro se entristecía mientras me miraba – pero si tú tienes algún inconveniente en que nos vean juntos pues podemos ir por separado.**

**- No me importa – le dije y al instante una sonrisa se le formo en su rostro.**

**Cogimos todo lo necesario para la escuela y salimos a toda prisa de la casa. Al llegar al coche, Edward me abrió la puerta para que entrara y yo le agradecí con un beso en la mejilla. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como se sonrojaba pero cuando se sentó a mi lado estaba otra vez recuperado aun que un poco nervioso.**

**Puso claro de luna lo que me relajaba profusamente y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia la escuela. Cuando llegamos casi todos los aparcamientos estaban ya ocupados excepto el que estaba en el extremo mas alejado de la entrada.**

**- parece que tendremos que andar un poco – comento.**

**- Si – le dije – esto es lo malo de llegar tarde.**

**Nos bajamos del coche y al instante teníamos cientos de ojos postrados en nosotros dos. Intente ignorarlos y hacer como si nada pasara, como si no me estuvieran mirando a mi sino a alguien que estaba detrás de mi.**

**Espere a que Edward bajara para que me abriera el maletero que era donde tenia guardada mi mochila. Cuando el bajo, me dio una linda sonrisa a la que yo le correspondí y me abrió el maletero pero no me dejo coger mi mochila si no que la cogio el.**

**- yo te la llevo – me dijo.**

**- Como quieras – le respondí.**

**Caminamos hacia la entrada y allí divisamos a nuestros amigos en una compañía que no me gustaba nada. Me tense en cuanto vi a James al lado de Emmet y Rosalie. Al parecer Edward lo noto pues me lanzo una mirada que a mi entender era de tranquilidad.**

**- Edward amigo – le dijo James y le tendió la mano gesto que Edward le respondió.**

**- ¿tu por aquí James? – le pregunto Edward.**

**- ¿no sabias? – pregunto James – me he matriculado en esta escuela y los demás chicos también.**

**Al escuchar eso me quede completamente blanca. Todo el color que tenia en la cara se me fue y deje de oír, solo podía pensar. **

**No podía ser, había aguantado mucho en mi otra escuela, lo había aguantado mucho a el y a sus amigos como para que ahora volvieran a empezar.**

**- Edward voy a llegar tarde – le dije con voz ronca esperando que entendiera la indirecta y me diera la mochila – será mejor que me vaya.**

**- Vaya hola Bella – dijo James con una sonrisa de estupido – no te había visto.**

**- Nos vemos después – dijo entonces Edward lo que me impidió responderle a James. Edward me tendió la mochila y antes de darme la vuelta me cogio del brazo y me acerco a el. – lo siento no lo sabia.**

**- No te preocupes – le dije.**

**Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi clase, trigonometría.**

**A 2º hora coincidí en mi clase con Seth, el chico de la pandilla de James que mejor me caía. Era un niño mono, muy simpático y agradable. Fue el único que estuvo a mi lado cuando paso lo de James.**

**- Bella – dijo Seth en cuanto me vio – cuanto tiempo.**

**- es verdad Seth – le dije correspondiéndole al monumental abrazo que me dio – pero mírate, estas enorme. **

**Seth se echo a reír y en ese momento entro el profesor por lo que tuvimos que sentarnos y callarnos. La clase paso sin nada malo que ocurriera solo que quizás, y sobre todo no malo para mi, le cojieron a Jessica una nota donde le decía a Seth que si no tenia nada que hacer esa tarde ella podría mostrarle muchas cosas de la cuidad y de… otras cosas. Nos echamos a reír al ver la cara de vergüenza de Jess.**

**La 3º hora era otra cosa. Tenía a Alice como compañera pero para mi desgracia también a James, a Sam y a Paúl.**

**Me senté al lado de Alice sin prestarle atención a ninguno de esos tres, pero claro, hoy no es mi día de suerte. **

**A los cinco minutos de haber empezado la clase recibí una nota de esos tres. **

_K tal Bella¿? Veo que estas muy bien, vaya tremenda tu ya me entiendes jajaja. Tienes algo que hacer hoy¿? Me gustaría que me enseñaran la cuidad jajaja. Llámame Bella._

_James._

**Me quede petrificada al leer la nota. El muy imbecil me estaba diciendo que lo llamara. Cuando estaba a punto de romper la nota, Alice me la quito de las manos y la leyó. Vi como sus ojos se oscurecían a la vez que iba recorriendo las palabras. Cuando termino, estaba furiosa.**

**- hijo de puta – murmuro y yo me eche a reír.**

**A los dos minutos recibí otra nota.**

_K me dices Bella¿? Quedamos¿? Ya sabes lo que quiero de ti y también sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacer para conseguirlo, ¿verdad? Jajaja. _

_James._

**Dios estaba furiosa. Aun no terminaba de emerger de esa nota cuando recibí otra.**

_Se donde vives Bella, recuerdalo. Y también se que estas sola durante dos semanas._

_James__**.**_

**Alice me cojio las ultimas dos notas y las leyó. Cuando termino me miro.**

**- no te preocupes – me dijo – no te tocara.**

**- Lo se Alice – le dije – estoy bien.**

**Mentira. Estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo me voy a quedar en mi casa sola sabiendo que tengo a ese acosador vigilándome? **

**Cuando termino la clase me dirigí al baño donde me encontré con Tanya. Ella al verme, se hizo la tonta y salio sin siquiera mirarme. No podría ir peor el día pero en cuanto entre en la cafetería me di cuenta de que si podía ir peor. **

**James y su pandilla estaban sentados en nuestra mesa y se reían junto con Edward. Emmet y Jasper se veían más serios de lo normal. Inspire fuertemente y me dirigí hacia allí. Alice me hizo un sitio entre ella y Rosalie. **

**- ¿Qué me dices Bella? – me pregunto James a los cinco minutos de yo llegar. Todos se pusieron tensos al instante y vi como Edward dirigía su mirada de James a mi – ¿vas a aceptar mi propuesta?**

**- ¿Qué propuesta? – pregunto confundido Edward.**

**Le dije en español que si me podía enseñar la ciudad y ella muy gustosa acepto – dijo el con todo el descaro que tenia. Me enfurecí y le plante cara cosa que nunca había echo.**

**- Yo no he aceptado James – le dije intentando tranquilizarme. James se quedo de piedra mirándome.**

**- Por supuesto que lo has hecho – dijo el - ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas? – me dijo mirándome muy serio y en ese instante recordé su amenaza. **

**- Déjala tranquila – salto Alice en ese instante – que te quede claro que no la voy a dejar sola.**

**- ¿y a mi que me importa que no la dejes sola? – pregunto James – yo se tratarla ¿o no Bella? ¿te acuerdas?**

**Yo sin dirigirle la palabra me levante de la mesa y salí del comedor. No quería verlo, no quería que me mirara ni que me dirigiera la palabra. Me encerré en el baño mas alejado de la cafetería con la esperanza de que nadie me encontrara y me eche a llorar. Me sentía muy mal, no por lo que me había dicho Sam pues ya estaba acostumbrada sino por que Edward, después de todo lo que me había dicho, ni siquiera había abierto la boca para defenderme. Seguí llorando hasta que escuche que alguien entraba el en baño.**

**- Bella he registrado todos los baños de chica de la escuela y este es el ultimo que me queda así que se que estas aquí – escuche que decía Alice.**

**Salí del baño y me eche en sus brazos. Me asombro que me apartara.**

**- tenemos que ir a la enfermería – me dijo con la cara seria.**

**- ¿a la enfermería? – le pregunte sin entender.**

**- Si – me dijo – le enseñe a Edward las notas que te había estado pasando Sam en las clases de español y se puso furioso. Empezó a golpearlo. Ahora están los dos en la enfermería.**

**- ¿Qué? – casi grite y me precipite por la puerta corriendo. **

**Cuando llegue a la enfermería vi un panorama que no me gusto mucho. El profesor de educación física tenia agarrado a Edward que intentaba no abalanzarse sobre Sam al que también lo mantenían sujeto. **

**Al entrar en la habitación todos se quedaron mirándome y se tranquilizaron un poco.**

**- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte a Edward. El se soltó del profesor y se acerco. Me abrazo muy fuerte y me quede estática sobre el suelo. ¿a que venia eso?**

**- Siento no haberte defendido en el comedor – me dijo en el oído – estaba un poco… confundido.**

**- No te preocupes – le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.**

**- Ohh que bonito – dijo Sam – dale un beso Edward adelante… ya veras que bien besa y como la come… deberías probarlo.**

**Me enfurecí. Nunca había llegado al extremo de decirme tales cosas. Sin saber que me paso por la cabeza en ese momento me dirigí hacia el y le di una fuerte bofetada que le dejo un lado de la cara muy colorada. Me picaba la mano.**

**- estoy harta de ti – le grite – harta de tus constantes insultos. Tienes que asumirlo Sam, yo no soy como las demás chicas no me quise acostar contigo en su momento y tampoco lo hare ahora. Deja de perseguirme. ¿es que acaso piensas que no se por que estas aquí? Eres un imbecil si piensas que voy a seguir aguantándote.**

**- Puta – me dijo – eso es lo que eres.**

**- Una puta a la que no conseguiste llevarte a la cama – le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**En ese momento entro el director alertado por los gritos. Al abrir la puerta dejo ver que en la recepción de la escuela estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie además de la pandilla de Sam al completo.**

**- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto el director y todos al instante nos quedamos callados. El único que hablo fue el profesor de educación física.**

**Deberías llevarte a estos tres al despacho y preguntarles por que se insultan entre si – dije James con una sonrisa – pero creo que ese – dijo señalando a Sam – tiene la culpa de todo. **

**- A mi despacho – dijo – ya.**

**Los tres salimos detrás de el y nos dirigimos sin mirar a nadie al despacho del director. Cuando llegamos el nos indico que nos sentáramos y yo me senté en medio para evitar que esos dos llegaran de nuevo a las manos.**

**- ¿Quién me explica lo que ocurre? – pregunto.**

**- No ha pasado nada Sr. Director – le dije.**

**- Si, seguro srta. Swan – dijo mirándome – y estos dos se han agarrado a golpes por que si.**

**- El fue quien me golpeo primero – dijo entonces Sam.**

**- Por que no dejabas tranquila a Bella – le contesto Edward.**

**- Yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana – contraataco Sam.**

**- Si, pero no con ella imbecil – le grito Edward.**

**- Ya – grite yo. **

**- Bien – dijo el director con una sonrisa – srta. Swan, ¿ustedes se conocían?**

**- Si – le conteste – hace un año yo vine del instituto de donde viene Sam y Edward y Sam se conocieron en uno verano, se hicieron muy amigos.**

**- Una amistad que ya no hay por lo que veo – dijo el director – srta. Swan, ¿Por qué se han golpeado?**

**- Por que Sam no me deja tranquila – conteste simplemente.**

**- Aquí hay más de lo que cuenta srta. Swan – dijo el director – y quiero saberlo.**

**- Bien – dijo Sam – se lo contare. En la otra escuela Bella y yo estábamos juntos. Ella se volvió loca y me dejo.**

**- ¿Cómo? – casi grite. Me volví hacia el - ¿me volví loca? ¿Quién engañaba a quien Sam? ¿Quién empezó a salir con quien para llevarse al otro a la cama? ¿Quién se volvió loco cuando su pareja se negó? Tu Sam, tu eres el que esta obsesionado conmigo y ahora me amenazas con que sabes que estoy sola en mi casa y que sabes donde vivo. Me tienes harta.**

**- Bien – dijo el director – ya se donde esta el problema. Quiero la historia completa.**

**- Vale – dije yo, decidida – hace dos años más o menos comencé a salir con Sam, nos llevamos alrededor de unos nueve meses juntos. Todo el curso. Sinceramente me tenía enamorada. El lo tenía todo planeado. Cuando me vio pensó que era una cría y que seria fácil tomarme el pelo. Lo que quería era llevarme a la cama y la noche del baile cuando me negué se puso como loco y empezó a decir por ahí que yo no servia para nada, que era una puta y bueno… muchas cosas mas. – contaba – al final acabe cansada y me vine con mi madre pero al parecer el no se ha dado por vencido y ha comenzado de nuevo.**

**- Sam – dijo el director – si tengo alguna otra queja de que estas molestando a Bella serás expulsado del centro. Cullen y usted tendrá que cumplir un castigo pero creo que para el bien de ustedes dos lo haréis por separado. Ahora marchaos, dejadme pensar el castigo. **

**Edward se levanto de la silla y salio por la puerta. Parecía enfadado aun que no me imaginaba el por que. Salí del despacho y en el momento Alice estaba a mi lado pero a mi no me importaba en ese momento Alice, si no a su hermano. **

**Después de diez minutos conseguí deshacerme de todo el mundo y salí al aparcamiento a buscarlo. Lo encontré sentado en el coche, abrí la puerta y me senté a su lado.**

**- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte.**

**- No sabia que habíais estado tanto tiempo juntos – dijo el con voz seria y dura. **

**- Edward por Dios – le dije – ya hace más de un año de eso. Lo único que siento por el es odio. **

**-Claro – dijo el y parecía un poco… no se como decirlo como si no me creyera. **

**- Mira Edward ya estoy harta – le grite y el levanto la cabeza y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos – estoy harta de que me digas que me crees y que nunca mas me vas a hacer daño y después no me creas cuando te digo que ya no siento nada por Sam. Estoy harta de Sam, de ti y de todo el mundo.**

**Salí del coche y eche a correr hacia el instituto. Iba a coger mis cosas y marcharme a casa, ya estaba harta de todos. Pero no llegue a la puerta, Edward me tenia agarrada del brazo y me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos. Lo abrace, lo abrace fuertemente y llore en su hombro mientras el lloraba en el mío.**

**- lo siento – escuche que me decía.**

**- No pasa nada – lo consolaba yo a la vez. **

**Perdimos la noción del tiempo pero de pronto rompió a llover. **

**- nos estamos mojando – escuche que me decía. **

**- Vámonos entonces – me dijo – esperame en el coche, voy a buscar nuestras cosas.**

**Vi como iba hacia el instituto, cuando entro yo me dirigi hacia su coche pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Jacob parado al lado. **

**- ¿pasa algo Jacob? – le pregunte.**

**- ¿estas bien? – me pregunto el.**

**- Si esta bien – escuche que contestaba Edward. Me di la vuelta y lo vi detrás de mí, parado con nuestras cosas en las manos.**

**- Es que escuche que habíais tenido problemas y solo quería saber si estabais bien – dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.**

**- Pues estamos bien – le conteste yo. No se por que pero me daba mala espina que Jacob se acercara precisamente ahora. **

**- Vale bueno me voy – dijo, nos dio una sonrisa y se marcho.**

**- Vamos – me dijo poniendo las mochilas en el maletero.**

**Condujo hasta mi casa, donde aparco y bajo del coche. Me cojio mi mochila mientras yo abría la puerta de la casa y miraba por si acaso había llegado mi madre. Subí a mi habitación y coji mi pijama pues estaría mas cómoda así. No me di cuenta de que Edward me había seguido hasta que no lo vi frente a mi. **

**- ¿necesitas ayuda para ponerte el pijama? – me pregunto con una mirada picara.**

**- Por supuesto – le dije y pude ver como se sorprendió cuando el conteste – ¿me puedes ayudar a ponerme el pijama?**

**- Claro – se acerco lentamente a mi.**

**Se puso delante de mi y me cojio el borde la blusa y me la quito dejándome solamente con una pequeña blusa la cual también quito para quedarme yo con mi sujetador.**

**- siéntate – me dijo.**

**Me senté en la cama y el me cojio ls pies y me quito los zapatos.**

**- levántate – yo solté una carcajada y el me sonrió.**

**Le hice caso y me levante. El desabrocho mi pantalón y lo fue bajando lentamente hasta dejarlos en mis tobillos. Cojio primero un pie y deslizo el pantalón e hizo el mismo gesto con el otro pie. **

**Cuando ya me tenia solo con la ropa interior se separo un poco de mi para verme mejor y vi para mi placer y sonrojo como se relamía los labios. Se me puso el vello de punta al ver la excitación que luchaba por salir de sus pantalones y tome una decisión.**

**Me acerque a el lentamente y vi como se sorprendía. Lo abrace por el cuello y lo atraje a mi boca. Nos besamos fuertemente. Sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo, sintiendo el calor de su piel. También sentía su lengua recorriendo el interior de mi boca y a la vez mis pezones endurecerse. Edward me abrazo mas contra su cuerpo y sentí en mi bajo vientre su miembro ya preparado. Solté un gemido al sentirlo y el se separo de mi.**

**- Bella por favor si no paramos ahora después no podré detenerme – me dijo.**

**- ¿y por que quieres detenerte? – le pregunte en su oído.**

**- Por que esto no esta bien – me respondió el mientras le daba pequeños besos por el cuello. Se estremecía a mi contacto – no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti. **

**- No pensare eso – le dije – te lo prometo.**

**- ¿estas segura? – me pregunto. ¿lo estaba?**

**- Si – le conteste. Si lo estaba.**

**El se volvió a acercar a mi y me beso con mas fiereza que antes. Me cojio por las piernas y me alzo. Yo enrolle mis piernas por la espalda. Al hacer eso sentí todo su hombría en mi sexo y eso me puso frenética. Le metí con cierta dificultad la mano por debajo de su chaleco y se lo fui subiendo hasta llegar a quitársela. Dios tenía un cuerpo estupendo. Me tumbo en la cama con mucho cuidado y el se tendió encima de mi. Se quedo mirándome y yo le sonreí. No se en que momento se quito sus pantalones pero lo cierto es que ya no los tenia puestos y tampoco sus calzoncillos. **

**Metió sus manos en mi espalda y desabrocho mi sujetador. Cuando mis tetas estuvieron libres comenzó a besarlas y a chupar mis pezones cosa que me hacia gemir de placer. Bajo sus manos hacia mi entrepierna y me empezó a acariciar allí. Dios que bien se sentía eso. **

**Me quito mis pequeñas braguitas ya húmedas y se coloco en medio. **

**- si te hago daño solo dímelo y parare – me dijo y yo solo asentí.**

**El empezó a introducir su gran pene en mi interior.**

**- relájate – me susurro - ¿quiere saber una cosa?**

**- Dime – le dije con voz contenida para no soltar un gemido de dolor.**

**- Yo también soy virgen Bella – me dijo y yo me quede muy asombrada – así que estoy tan asustado como tu.**

**Me eche a reír y en cuanto el noto mi relajamiento me penetro sin decirme nada. La verdad es que grite de dolor y me aferre a su pecho son uñas y dientes, creo que hasta le hice sangre pero a decir verdad lo peor había pasado y ya estaba dentro. El se detuvo dentro de mi y espero a que me tranquilizara susurrándome palabras de consuelo. Cuando noto que ya estaba mas tranquila se retiro lentamente para volver a penetrarme con cuidado. **

**- dios – gemí.**

**Edward al escucharme empezó a moverse mucho mas rápido y a soltar gemidos. Me estaba encantando este momento y me estaba sintiendo en las nubes. Cuando estaba a punto de correrme se me escapo las palabras que siempre tenia miedo de decir.**

**- te quiero Edward – solté y después me corrí. La verdad es que me asustaba haberle dicho eso pero como me sentía en ese momento lo compensaba todo. **

**Edward siguió moviéndose dentro de mi y note como mis músculos se contraían. Me iba a venir otra vez. Esta vez nos corrimos los dos a la vez. **

**El se derrumbo encima de mí y yo estaba muy somnolienta. Estaba muerta de sueño y además tenía una tonta sonrisa pintada en la cara. **

**- yo también te quiero Bella – escuche que me decía antes de quedarme dormida. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**hola a todosssssssssss jejej**

**como estas¿?**

**siento mucho lo que he tardado en subir el cap. pero el instituto me tiene que no me quiere soltar y adems he tenido problems sentimentales :( y pues no me encontraba bien ademas de que no se me venia nada a la cabeza**

**weno aki lo teneis espero que os guste y me deis vuestras opiniones.**

**muchos besos y cuidense... y dejad reviews xfaaa**

**mayte92**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas. Lo siento no es un capitulo pero prometo que la semana k viene subire el proximo es que ahora mismo estoy muy liada.

Solo queria deciros que os paseis por el enlace que os voy a dejaro ahora y voteis por el one shot que mas os guste(osea el mío) jejej.

Muchísimas gracias y lo siento por la espera de verdad… prometo actualizar la semana k viene de verdad.

Muchos besos y cuidense.

Mayte92


	6. Chapter 6

**___________________________________--- los personajes no me pertenecen... le pertenecn a S.M. ---________________________________________**

**A la mañana siguiente, desperté sola. **

**No había ninguna nota que me explicara porque no estaba ni tampoco estaba su ropa. Al principio pensé que quizás estaría preparando el desayuno pero cuando bajé, en la cocina no había nadie. Busqué mi móvil y lo llamé pero no me contestó nadie. **

**Preocupada, llamé a Alice.**

**- ¿Quién es? – preguntó.**

**- Bella – le dije sin más - ¿has visto a tu hermano?**

**- ¿no se quedó anoche en tu casa? – me preguntó.**

**- Si, pero me he levantado y él no estaba – le expliqué.**

**- Quizás haya venido a ducharse – me dijo – aligérate o llegaras tarde.**

**Después de eso me colgó.**

**Yo entré en la ducha y no sabía porque pero me sentía muy mal. Tenía un mal presentimiento. **

**Cuando ya estuve lista para marcharme resultó que mi coche no arrancaba por lo que tuve que ir a la escuela andando. Cuando llegué allí me llevé la más grande de las sorpresas.**

**Allí, en la puerta de entrada, se encontraba la pandilla de Sam al completo con este a la cabeza y a su lado, riéndole las bromas, Edward. **

**No sabía que estaba haciendo él ahí, el día anterior se habían agarrado de ostias y hoy eran tan amigos. **

**Me acerqué hacia él y lo cogí del brazo. En cuanto él me sintió se dio la vuelta y cuando me vió su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. **

**- ¿Qué quieres? – me preguntó. Me quedé petrificada en mi sitio. Me miraba de una forma fría y casi con asco.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté confusa.**

**- Nada – me dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces le dirigió una sonrisa a Sam y después me volvió a hablar – solo es que ya no me sirves para nada Bella, ya tengo lo que quería.**

**Me quedé muy sorprendida por sus palabras y no supe que hacer. En ese momento escuché como alguien gritaba mi nombre. También escuchaba como Sam y sus amigos le reían la broma a Edward y yo no sabía que hacer… hasta que el sentido común llegó a mí y le solté una fuerte bofetada antes de salir corriendo como una niña pequeña.**

**No fui al instituto ese día, no me sentía con fuerzas.**

**A la hora del almuerzo recibí un sms de Edwad pero ni siquiera lo leí.**

**Me sentía humillada y engañada. Le había dado todo lo que tenía y el me había engañado, le había dado mi virginidad y él me había engañado, le había dicho que le quería y el me había engañado. Edward siempre me engañaba. **

**No quería salir de la casa para nada. Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, escuché como llamaban al timbre.**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó Alice despues de abrir la puerta.**

**- Tu hermano es el imbecil mas grande de todo el universo – le dije nada más cerrar la puerta – es un ser insensible y mentiroso y también manipulador y lo siento Alice pero es un hijo de puta.**

**- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – me preguntó Rosalie.**

**- ¿Qué que me ha hecho? – grité – me engañó Rose – le dije ya sin intentar ocultar mis lagrimas – me dijo que me quería y que yo le gustaba, me dijo que él era virgen y me engañó para que me acostara con él y yo, estúpida, caí y me acosté con él. Y esta mañana despierto sola, sin ningna nota ni nada que me diga que ha ocurrido y cuando llego a la escuela me encuentro que Edward está en la entrada de la escuela junto con Sam y su pandilla. Todos juntos como si nada hubiera pasado. Y cuando me acercó y lo llamó me dice que no quiere saber nada de mí y que ya tuvo todo lo que quería de mí y que lo dejara en paz. **

**Lo dije todo de carrerilla y al final me quedé sin aire. Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.**

**- te lo advertí Bella – dijo Alice – te advertí que no salieras con él y tú no me escuchaste. **

**- Lo sé - le dije.**

**- Pero ahora ese no es el problema – dijo Rose – el problema es que Edward puede ser un cabrón pero se que en el fondo te quiere y que no te haría eso. Algo ha tenido que ocurrir para que te trate así.**

**- Deja que lo coja – decía Alice – le voy a romper toda su gran bocaza. **

**- no, ¿sabes lo que haremos? – le dije a Alice y a Rose.**

**- ¿el que? – me preguntó Rose.**

**- Ignoraremos lo que ha ocurrido – les dije ****– ignorare a Edward y ustedes os comportareis como si nada hubiera pasado. Si Edward quiere que lo deje en paz, eso tendrá.**

**- ¿estás segura? – preguntó Alice.**

**- Si – les dije – eso haremos.**

**- Está bien – me dijeron ellas al unisono.**

**- Pero, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Alice.**

**- Lo estaré – le dije con una sonrisa – no te preocupes.**

**Cuando las chicas se fueron, me hice la cena y me acosté. A la mañana siguiente me levanté como cualquier otro día y me preparé para ir a la escuela. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, unos golpes me alertaron de que llamaban a mi puerta. Cuando abrí me llevé otra sorpresa.**

**- Bella tenemos que hablar – me dijo Edward.**

**- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – le dije con una sonrisa.**

**- Bella por favor escúchame – me dijo pero lo interrumpí.**

**- No escúchame tú – le dije – voy a hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, voy a olvidarme de todo y eso te incluye a ti Edward, olvida que alguna vez me conociste. Y ahora lárgate de mi casa.**

**- ¿estás segura? – me preguntó.**

**- Lo estoy – le respondí.**

**Después de eso el se marchó en su coche y yo me fui a pie hasta la escuela. **

**Cuando llegué allí, Rosalie y Alice me esperaban en la puerta del instituto. **

**- hola chicas – las salude - ¿Cómo estais?**

**- Bien – me dijo Rose – ¿y tú?**

**- Mejor que nunca – les contesté con una sonrisa.**

**- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Alice y se marchó corriendo.**

**- ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunté a Rose.**

**- No lleva muy bien eso de que no le quieras decir nada a Edward – me dijo ella – pero tranquila, ya sabes como es. **

**- Si – le dije.**

**Pasaron las semanas y las cosas no cambiaron. Yo salía con Rose, Alice, Emmet y Jasper a fiestas y la verdad es que me lo pasaba muy bien. Jacob de vez en cuando se acercaba a mi y charlabamos pero Tanya no, y Edward… a Edward lo ignoré.**

**De vez en cuando, Edward me saludaba por los pasillos de la escuela pero yo hacía como si no lo hubiera visto o no lo hubiera oído. Cuando iba a casa de Alice y él me abría la puerta lo único que hacía era preguntarle por Alice, sin querer saber nada más. **

**Él seguía saliendo con Sam y sus amigos y yo no me metñia en su vida para nada. Sam me dejó de molestar y yo lo agradecí.**

**Pasaron un mes y medio y yo estaba asustada. Mi periódo no había venido este mes y deseaba que pasara la semana lo más ligeramente posible. Si en esa semana tampoco me venía solo quedaba una solución. Estaba embarazada. **

**Cuando lo hice con Edward, no usamos protección y después con todo el ajetreo de la pelea y demás se me olvidó ir al médico a por una pastilla del día después. **

**Me daba miedo decirle a mi padre que podría estar embarazada de un chico que me llamaba puta, y mi madre se moriría y ni siquiera quería pensar en los padres de Edward y en él, que haría él cuando le dijera que estaba embarazada. Y sobre todo en mi futuro, que pasaría conmigo ahora que tendría un hijo, porque estaba decidido, si estaba embarazada lo tendría con o sin el apoyo de mis familiares. **

**El lunes por la mañana me levanté con unas nauseas terribles. Mi padre se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba cuando ignoré mi desayuno pero no comentó nada. Salí de la casa y me fui a pie hasta la escuela pues mi coche hacía cerca de dos meses que no quería arrancar. Cuando llegué, como todos los días, Rose y Alice me esperaban en la entrada. Ellas se habían ofrecido a pasar a buscarme pero yo me había negado, me gustaba caminar por las mañanas, me hacía sentirme bien. **

**- tengo un problema – les susurré por lo bajo cuando llegué junto a ellas.**

**- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Alice.**

**- Después de clase quedamos y os lo cuento – les dije – ahora me tengo que ir.**

**Llegaba tarde a mi examen de trigonometría. **

**El día pasó sin ningún incidente salvo el de Alice y Rose insistiéndome por que les contara lo que ocurría pero yo seguí en mis trece. **

**Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaban el fin de las clases me dirigí hacia los aparcamientos donde ya me esperaban unas impacientes Alice y Rosalie.**

**- ¿nos vas a decir de una vez que te ocurre? – me preguntó Rosalie.**

**- Necesito que me acompañeis a la farmacia – les dije.**

**- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó Alice con el entrecejo fruncido.**

**- Necesito una prueba de embarazo – les dije.**

**- Vamos – dijo Rosalie y cogiendome del brazo me metió en su coche - ¿Cuánto hace que no te viene la regla?**

**- Si esta semana no me viene entonces serán dos meses – le contesté.**

**- Y será de mi hermano – dijo Alice con una extraña sonrisa en la cara – seré tita.**

**- ¿lo vas a tener? – me preguntó Rose.**

**- Si estoy embarazada si – le dije.**

**- ¿y que pasa si Edward no quiere saber nada del niño? – me preguntó Rose.**

**- No me importa – le dije.**

**- Veo que lo tienes muy claro – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.**

**- Clarísimo – les dije. Mentira, no lo tenía nada claro. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con un bebe?**

**Llegamos a la farmacia y ellas me acomparon adentro. Cuando el dependiente me preguntó que era lo que necesitaba las palabras se me trabaron y Rose habló por mí.**

**- necesitamos una prueba de embarazo – dijo Rose.**

**- Si eso – le dije yo. **

**Después de esperar unos cuantos minutos el dependiente volvió y me entregó el predicto. **

**- suerte – me dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir.**

**- Gracias – le respondí – la necesitaré.**

**- Vamos a mi casa – dijo Alice – no habrá nadie y así podrás estar tranquila mientras esperas.**

**Estuve de acuerdo y nos dirigimos a la casa de Alice. Al entrar en el aparcamiento y vimos aparcado el volvo de Edward.**

**- digiste que no habría nadie – le dije.**

**- Bueno, el se la pasa todo el día encerrado en su habitación estudiando – me dijo ella encogiendose de hombros – así que no nos molestara.**

**Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Alice que por suerte tenía baño incorporado. **

**- ahora entra y estate tranquila – me dijo Rose dándome un abrazo.**

**- Estaremos aquí fuera – me dijo Alice.**

**Después de eso entré en el baño e hice la prueba… una rayita no embarazo, dos rayitas si embarazo. **

**Esperé, una rayita. No estaba embarazada, suspiré pero cuando volví a mirar me quedé horrorizada, dos rayitas. Dios que iba a hacer. **

**Después de unos cuantos minutos salí del baño y me encontré con Edward delante de mí. Para mi mala suerte, llevaba el predicto en mi mano que con el golpe se cayó y el lo recogió del suelo. Lo miró un instante y después volvió su mirada hacia mi.**

**- ¿es mío? – fui lo único que me preguntó y yo solo pude asentir - ¿lo vas a tener?**

**- Si – le dije con voz ronca.**

**- ¿me lo pensabas decir? – me preguntó.**

**- Es tu hijo – le respondí – por supuesto que te lo iba a decir.**

**- Si necesitas algo – me dijo – solo llámame.**

**- No te preocupes – le dije – estaré bien.**

**- ¿seguro? – insistió.**

**- No necesito que te preocupes por mí Edward – le dije.**

**Después de decirle esa última frase él se dio la vuelta y se marchó y en ese momento me derrumbé. **

**Me hacía la dura pero no podía más. Estaba harta de todo mi vida. Llevaba dos meses llorando todas las noches por él, en el instituto lo veía tontear con las demás chicas y eso me daba rabia. En esos últimos dos meses se había labrado una fama de gigolo. Se había acostado con la mitad de la escuela y por lo que había escuchado con ninguna había despertado al día siguiente. **

**- ¿Qué te ocurre? – escuché que Sam me preguntaba y yo al escucharlo me levanté de un salto del suelo. **

**- Nada que te interese – le dije.**

**- ¿embarazada? – me preguntó con las cejas alzadas. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía el predicto en su mano.**

**- Devuélmelo – le dije. **

**- ¿Qué harías para que te lo devolviera? – me preguntó acercándose a mí.**

**- Nada imbécil – le solté – quédatelo si quieres.**

**Salí corriendo de la habitación y volví a encontrarme con Edward.**

**- ¿has visto a Sam? – me preguntó.**

**- Si – le dije – el muy inbécil está ahí dentro – le dije señalando hacia la habitación de la que yo acababa de salir.**

**- ¿Qué hacía ahí contigo? – me preguntó.**

**- Lo de siempre – le dije – amargarme.**

**Y sin decirle nada más fui al salón donde me encontré con Rose y Alice. **

**- ¿no decíais que me esperaríais en la habitación? – les dije sentándome al lado de Alice.**

**- ¿lo estás? – me preguntó Alice.**

**- si – les contesté.**

**Alice soltó un fuerte chillido y me abrazó fuertemente. Se le veía que estaba emocionada ya que gritaba a todo pulmón: ¡¡¡voy a ser tita!!!**

**En ese momento, en el que ella gritaba esa frase, entraron sus padres por la puerta y ella se calló rápidamente.**

**- ¿Quién va a ser tita Alice? – le preguntó Esme.**

**- Nadie – le dijo ella.**

**- Mama, papa – escuché que decía Edward.**

**- ¿si Edward? – le contestó Carlisle.**

**- Voy a ser padre – les soltó – Bella está embarazada.**

**Todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando la reacción de los padres de Edward, pero esta no llegaba así que me decidí a hablar.**

**- Esme, Carlisle – les dije – se que esto debe ser una gran sorpresa para ustedes y que seguro que una no muy grata pero entiendan que para mí es igual que para ustedes. Pero estoy embarazada y voy a luchar por mi bebe con o sin la ayuda de su padre y con o sin la ayuda de su familia o de la mía. **

**- Querida – dijo Esme después de unos minutos de silencio - ¿no te has planteado abortar?**

**- No podría – le dije y entonces lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos – es mi hijo Esme, no podría matarlo como si no fuera nada para mí porque ya lo es.**

**- Lo sé y te entiendo – me dijo ella y se acercó a abrazarme – y si lo quieres tener yo estaré a tu lado y por supuesto mi familia también lo estará.**

**- Muchísimas gracias – le dije. **

**- ¿ya has hablado con tus padres? – me preguntó Carlisle.**

**- No – le contesté – acabo de enterarme hace unos diez minutos.**

**- Vamos yo iré contigo – me dijo Carlisle – Edward acompáñanos.**

**- Vale – escuché que decía.**

**Salimos de la casa y nos metimos en el mercedes del padre de Edward. Carlisle y Esme iban delante y Edward y yo detrás. Fuimos directos a la comisaría pues mi padre aun no había acabado de trabajar. Me alegraba que Carlisle me acompañara en el momento de comunicarle a mi padre lo de mi embarazo pues temía que le diera un ataque al corazón. **

**Cando llegamos vimos su coche de policía aparcado fuera. Nos bajamos del coche y entramos en la comisaría. Mi padre, al vernos a todos tan serios lo unico que hizo fue abrir la puerta de su despacho y nos hizo pasar adentro.**

**- papa – le dije – estoy embarazada.**

**Se lo solté justo antes de que él se sentara pues quería que fuese rápido. Mi padre se quedó mirándome unos minutos y después pasó su mirada a Edward.**

**- actuarás como un padre con mi futuro nieto – le dijo.**

**- Por supuesto – le contestó él.**

**- Queremos hablar contigo en privado Charlie si es posible – dijo Carlisle.**

**- Esperad fuera – nos dijo mi padre y Edward y yo nos levantamos y nos fuimos.**

**Caminamos hacia la salida en silencio, sin nisiquiera mirarnos él uno al otro. **

**- estás de dos meses ¿no? – me dijo él en cuanto llegamos al coche.**

**- Si – le dije.**

**- ¿me prometes una cosa? – me preguntó.**

**- Claro lo que quieras – le dije y al momento me arrepentí. Cualquier cosa no le podía prometer.**

**- Cada vez que vayas al ginecólogo me avisarás para poder ir contigo – me dijo – y cuando vayas a comprar las cosas para el niño también me gustaría ir contigo. **

**- Esta bien – le dije.**

**- Gracias – me dijo y me abrazó. En el momento en que sentí su piel rozar la mía me eche a llorar en sus brazos. **

**Lo echaba de menos más que a nadie en la vida. No podía estar sin él y nunca podría estarlo. Lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo.**

**- lo siento – me dijo él – de verdad que lo siento muchísimo, solo si me dejas explicarme.**

**- No – lo corté – no quiero que me expliques nada. **

**- Pero…**

**- De verdad Edward – le dije – lo que pasó pasó y ya no hay más que hablar. Estoy embarazada y eso es lo que cuenta. **

**Estuvimos al menos cinco minutos mirándonos y cuando ya nos empezábamos a aburrir vimos salir a los padres de Edward y al mío por la puerta. **

**- quiero llevarte al hospital para hacerte un reconocimiento – me dijo Carlisle. **

**- Vale – le dije yo.**

**Nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos al hospital. Al llegar allí nos bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia el área de ginecología. **

**Carlisle me llevó hacia una habitación me dio una bata y me dijo que me quitara la parte de arriba y me pusiera la bata. **

**Cuando terminé salí afuera y me encontré con Edward y Carlisle y una máquina que parecía de ultrasonidos o algo así.**

**- túmbate en la camilla Bella – me dijo Carlisle y así lo hice – te voy a levantar un poco la bata y te voy a echar un líquido en la barriga para poder a tu niño. **

**Me echaron ese líquido en la barriga y estaba muy frío. Entonces Carlisle empezó a pasarme una máquina por la barriga y comenzaron a escucharse unos golpecitos. **

**- eso que escuchas es el latido del corazón de tu pequeño – me dijo Carlisle.**

**- Vaya – dije.**

**- ¿es normal que vaya tan rápido? – le pregunté a Carlisle.**

**- Eso es lo que estoy comprobando – me dijo – normalmente no pero en ti si que es normal ya que no traes solamente a un bebe, sino a dos.**

**- ¿Cómo? – le pregunté.**

**-**** Dos bebes Bella – me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa – creo que gemelos.**

* * *

**hola a todassss ¿como estais?**

**lo siento mucho por la tardanza de verdad he estado muy liada. **

**bueno aquí tenéis el capítulo espero que os guste. **

**muchos besos y cuídense**

**Mayte92**

**posdata: jeje muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos.**


	7. Chapter 7

holaaa a todas

debo una disculpa muy muy grande por no subir capítulos en tanto tiempo y tengo una buena excusa eh

NO TENGO INTERNET

hace un mes que no tengo internet asi k en cuanto pueda subo capitulo nuevo.

muchos bsS y cuidaros.


End file.
